The sweet escape
by Goddess95
Summary: The seven hero’s capture Cronus and go separate ways.making an unexpected escape, can Jay find the heros all over the world before Cronus does? Will they win the treasure hunt to find the crystals with only a map and the bond of friendship and love? JT AA
1. Prolouge

Hey! Wow, im doing 2 stories at a time... anyway, I wanna post this one and see how it goes, If i get posotive reviews, I'll go on with this one, if not, I dont see why I need to bother. But anyway, RxR!

Enjoy, and please Review!

Goddess95 :)

PORLOUGE:

"I… can't believe we actually, did it." A certain light red head said in disbelief.

"Well, you better believe it, coz he's… there, out, gone, finite… " The other red head said, also in disbelief.

"Ok Atlanta we get the idea" A purple haired dork said behind her.

Atlanta pouted and crossed her arms, letting this go instead for raising another argument.

"Is he really…" A muscular boy said.

"No, but he's out, cold" A black African American boy said, adjusting his glasses.

The seven heroes, destined to defeat Cronus, toward over the unconscious body that lay before them, unmoving and completely out. The body lay there, on the blood stained grass, belly up and lightly breathing. Behind the body was a rock, massively dinted and fallen rock lay beside the body, in sharp and bulky forms.

"Wow, he's never looked as peaceful and quiet before" Jay said, leaning closer.

"I reckon his beauty sleep is going to take off a few ages from his face," Neil said, studying the guys face.

Everyone stared at Neil, and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Haven't you guys noticed?"

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Don't you think ever since he met us he has had a LOT more wrinkles on his face? Like, hello, he looks 50. Sheesh, for a God Of Time, he really should be updated on the next aging cream."

"I'm sure, for a god that's over 2000 years old, he would look young for his age." Atlanta said, crossing her arms and put a face of someone who knew everything.

"Still, he can NEVER look as good as me, no matter what age" Neil said dreamingly into his mirror.

Everyone ignored Neil and looked back at the unconscious body at their feet.

"I can't believe we did it though, I mean, after 2 years of fighting, we have… defeated… Cronus" Theresa said looking closer at Cronus' unconscious body.


	2. 1 Forget me not

HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO

Sorry, this is me... really bored....

Anyway, chapter 1! YaY! =]

Enjoy!

Goddess95 :) RxR

CHAPTER 1 *FORGET ME NOT*

The fog around the seven titans was starting to clear, as the body lay before them came more into clear view, reassuring them that what they saw was the real thing, the real truth, that they finally defeated Cronus.

"Ah, Jay?" Jay was snapped out of his joyful thoughts as he saw a black hand wave in front of his eyes.

"Yeah" he said quickly.

"You might want to call Campe, I don't know how long Cronus will stay unconscious." Odie said, looking at the body which slowly was getting faster at breathing and less paler.

"Right…" Jay said, reaching fro his PMR. He walked into he distance as he called Campe to take Cronus back to Tatarus, in his cell where he belonged.

Theresa suddenly was distracted by a noise, she thought was coming from where Cronus lay. She looked at her suspicious suspect, and later brushed it away, thinking it was nothing. He was still unmoving, pale and out like a light. If he truly was awake, he would have sprung up and caught them off guard already.

Suddenly, Campe appeared even before Jay could hang up.

"You called?" she said in her sly voice.

"Wow, when we ask for a fast pick up, you really pick up fast" Neil said looking away for a split second from his mirror.

"I am a God, give me a break will you, or I will break you… and your mirror" Campe murmured under her breath, smiling. But it seemed to her that Neil didn't hear; he was either deaf or he was too engrossed with himself.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Campe said looking at the unmoving Cronus.

"Yeah well, it was nothing really. Hey, Campe, I have some ideas on some upgrades on the security system on his cell…" Odie said, dragging Campe away from the body.

Jay followed, egger to hear what was going on, of course, and he was the leader.

"Man am I hungry" Herry said, rubbing his stomach.

"Here, I packed some mini bars in the basket before the God of the "Looney bins" AKA. Cronus, crashed our picnic." Atlanta said, leading him towards the basket hidden in the bushes.

"Hey… Atlanta… wait for me!" Archie called, running towards his secret crush.

All that was left was the unconscious Cronus, Neil and Theresa, although, Neil wasn't technically there, he was lost in the land of himself, exploring every detail there was.

Theresa sighed, as she was yet again disturbed by a groan coming from Cronus' direction. This time she got suspicious. She was sure she wasn't hearing things. Well, at least not this time.

She leaned closer and closer towards him, and found him in the exact spot and expression as before

"Whoa, I must be really going crazy" she whispered to herself, not expecting anyone to hear. "He's as harmless as a fly in this state, even for a God. I must be hearing things."

Theresa started to draw back and turn around when something grabbed onto her leg with great force and grip.

"So who said you were hearing things?" A familiar yet spine chilling voice said.

She turned to face her attacker, and was surprised and dumb founded at who was staring at her right in the face. She looked at the red, evil, violated eyes that cured with his evil smile that played on his lips.

She was pulled down to the ground by the force around her ankle, and pain surged through her body.

She could feel her skin chill and go cold at the sight, and could see her skin that was gripped tightly and firmly around her ankle by her attacker, go pale.

Suddenly, she came crashing down to earth and tried to get free from his grip. But the more she tried, the more he tightened.

She finally screamed out in pain, and every person and God's eyes fell on her and her attacker.

Jay reacted quickly, as he saw Theresa being gripped tight by her ankle, white by the amount of force being squashed around her ankle. Fear rushed over his body, along with anger which bulged from his veins. He heard her scream once more in pain, squinting her beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes he usually found himself lost in it's awe and beauty, as he ran towards the attacker, not caring who it was, and knocked him back onto the ground.

The attacker, still griping the physic's ankle, was pushed back down to the ground from his upright position.

As Jay lay on top of him, trying as hard as he could to free his love form the attackers grip, the attacker laughed uncontrollably, a laugh the 7 heroes were so familiar with, as Jay realized who had been the suspect. He stared into the dark eyes filled with darkness and evil, as his eyes filled with anger.

"CRONUS!" Jay yelled in anger.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Cronus said laughing at his "Joke".

"Funny WISE CRACK! Now let go of her, NOW!" Jay screamed in his ear.

Cronus was a little taken a back at Jay's anger.

'He cares for a certain fellow member of his "team"' Cronus thought to himself. 'This may work to my advantage'

Soon enough, the rest of the team reached the battle and stood in awe.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" A bellowing voice boomed through the foggy air.

Campe used her super natural powers to separate Jay, Cronus and Theresa, and sent Cronus flying to the ground a few meters away from her.

"Hello again, ready to go home? I have made many modification's for your benefit! Oh who am I kidding, you'll hate it in Tartarus, too bad it's going to be your eternal home!"

Campe binded the weak Cronus in chains that appeared form absolute no where.

"You know, I don't know if I'm home sick, or sick of home" Cronus said sarcastically.

Cronus tried to squirm free, trying his hardest to summon his scythes, but was impossible and too weak, even fro a God. For when you have escaped from Campe's prison, there was no way she was planning to let you go that easily.

"Ah, ah, ah, not this time CRONUS!" Campe screamed into Cronus' ear.

"Ah, dear Campe, you always were the _sweetheart_ of Tartarus, my have I _missed_ you." He said with sarcasm. He said 'missed' and 'sweetheart' slow and sarcastic as he grinned a fake grin towards Campe.

"Save your sarcasm for the judge buster" Campe said, lifting Cronus into he air while summoning a portal.

She turned to the 7 heroes, dumb founded at what they just witnessed.

Theresa lay on the floor, clutching her ankle in pain, Jay lay on the floor, watching Cronus be binded and taken to his destined prison, Herry stood, food dropping from his open mouth as Atlanta dropped a piece of bread that was in her hands onto the floor as it rolled and rolled until it was beside Theresa.

Archie stood beside Atlanta with his arm around her protectively. Neil stood, mirror on the floor with a slight crack from the fall and Odie's glasses were not so good like the mirror to his luck as they lay on the floor, one lens cracked and one completely broken.

"Thanks again for gift wrapping my present for me" Campe said, clapping her hands. A bow instantly appeared on Cronus' head, like a Christmas present, as Cronus looked pathetic and embarrassed.

He sighed as a strand from the bow covered his left eye and blew it with the corner of his mouth.

"No problem, we're just glad it's over" Jay said as he tried to stand form his laying position.

Campe was just about to reply when she was interrupted by a manically laugh behind her.

Cronus stood, hanging by nothing, yet floating in mid air, laughing,

"Dear Jay, this is not the end, it's far from the end! Forget me not, young teenagers, for this isn't the last of me…" he was interrupted when Campe clicked her fingers. Instantly a sock appeared in his mouth as he found it hard to talk and threaten the 7 heroes who had just beaten him.

"Oh put a sock in it" Campe said. She bowed.

"Until next time, dear heroes." She said, as she waved her hand towards the portal. "Oh, and give my regards to Hera"

Cronus floated through the portal, as his voice muffled when he tried to speak through the sock with great difficulty. Campe soon followed as the red vortex soon closed, and the normal nearly dead and dinted Oak tree stood with thick white fog surrounding it's brown scrapped bark.

"Wow" Neil said, breaking the silence. "I wouldn't want to be in Cronus' sock… I mean shoes"

Everyone sighed at Neil's comment.

"Ah, Theresa?" Herry said suddenly.

"What" Theresa said, still surprised and clutching her ankle.

"Are you… going to eat that?" he asked pointing to the bread that lay on the floor at her feet.

"It's all yours " she said disappointed that he had not shown any concern fro her ankle. 'Hang on, why am I disappointed? This is Herry, what else should I expect' Theresa thought as she giggled.

Herry's face lit up and he dove for the bread.

"Mmmm, I love the bread, when I grow up, I want to be a baker."

"Wait, does this mean we go separate ways… now that Cronus is gone?" Atlanta said, her finger on her chin in thought.

"I guess…" Archie said, a bit sad now.

"Well, I hope not. Like, I hope we don't… you know… forget" Theresa said, still lying in an upright position on the floor.

"I'm sure we won't" Jay said, offering a hand out to Theresa. She gladly took his offer of support and concern, and limped into Jay's arms. She would never forget Jay, never forget of the times she had with him, the times she had stared at his face for minutes until she found he was staring back and blushed. The times he had saved her from danger and the times she would fro him, especially back in the sewer with the minitors, how she sat in Jay's arms and felt safe and warm, like she had never felt before. And those eyes, who could forget? For every time she would smell, see or taste chocolate, the sweet chocolate, she would think of him and his beautiful chocolate eyes. She would never forget him and her love for him, ever, and she was sure he wouldn't be forgetting her any times soon either, and how true she was.


	3. 2 Just like a girl

Hey yall

Thanks for your review Irish table! Heres the next chapter. I tried to include a little humor, i hope you like.

Enjoy! RxR

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 2 *LIKE A GIRL*

Six heroes sat out the front of Chiron's office door, waiting for their fellow red-headed team mate to walk out from her treatment to her ankle.

"What a day" Herry said, as he thought back through the day.

"Your telling me" Archie called.

"If your talking about kicking that ugly old guy's butt, then yeah, I'd say it was pretty tiring, but lucky for me, it didn't mess up my hair." Neil's said, gazing into his mirror.

Everyone sighed.

"What?" Neil said noticing his 'friends' faces.

"You didn't do anything TO mess up your hair." Odie said.

"Yeah, it was me who did the most butt whooping" Herry said as he cracked his knuckles.

Atlanta raised an eye brow, along with Archie.

"Excuse me?" they both said at the same time.

"You? Give me a break." Archie said, smiling.

"What are you smiling about Happy Gilmore" Atlanta said crossing her arms.

"Yeah" Herry said in Atlanta's defense. "Hang on what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, well, you're a girl, and he just smashed him in a rock, I did the most butt kicking, I could have kicked his butt to kingdom come if I wanted to"

"Oh really?" Atlanta said, raising her eyes brow.

Herry burst out laughing.

"I'll have to use that joke Archie" Herry said, whipping tears of laughing from his eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Archie said, this time it was his turn to pout and cross his arms.

"It's just you can't take down a God? PFT! Get real" Atlanta said, teasing her violet hair crush. "What's so wrong with a girl taking down a God anyway?"

"You fight like a girl" Archie said smiling.

"Wrong move mate" Odie whispered in Archie's ear.

Atlanta got a little angry, but decided on their accomplishment today she'd let it go… for now.

"What, you can't handle it?" Atlanta said, crossing her arms while smiling.

"You bet I can" He said, standing up to face Atlanta in the face. "I can take down any God I want…" he stopped. Hera moved beside Atlanta from her hiding position.

"Oh Archie?" She said. "Well, I shall arrange for the seasons to teleport you to the Trojan war, see how far you last, maybe then you could show us how you defeat a God."

"No thanks, I'll pass" Archie said, going red. He didn't want to argue with her like last time. No way was Hera going to click her fingers and make his head turn into a donkey's again.

"Your safe from Hera and me… for now" Atlanta whispered in Archie's ear smiling.

"Besides, if you were supposed to take on Cronus by yourself, then the prophesy would have said that. But, it's prophesized that…" Hera was interrupted by a particular boy that descended Odysseys.

"7 heroes would beat the Greek god of time yada yada, we know, you keep telling us 300 times.. I'm just glad it's over, we finally bet him" Odie said.

"Yet… it's unbelievable" Jay said in a low voice.

Atlanta was about to give him one of her daily lectures about how wrong he was and to stop doubting accomplishments and worry about Cronus when the doors opened and there stood a beautiful angle. Her hair as orange as flames, dripped from her pale yet goddess like head in wild flames, as her fringe covered a fraction of her face. Her eyes were filled with excitement, joy and Jay couldn't help but see a tint of sadness.

'I wonder why' he thought.

Jay was forced into a trance he could be stuck in forever, but it would be creepy fro Theresa, so he looked away.

She had on her ankle a bandage, wrapped many times around her wound that Cronus did to her.

'Stupid Cronus' he thought. 'Why did I leave him and go off with Campe?'

"Theresa! How's your ankle?" Atlanta screamed in joy, forgetting the previous fight. She rushed over to Theresa and entwined in a hug.

"Ok, Atlanta, it's just a sprain, nothing serious."

"_Just_ a sprain? You could have died. Even worse I might get old, really, really old, like Cronus." Neil said biting his lip.

Everyone laughed. Theresa looked at her friends. As she analyses each face, she realized how much she was going to miss them.

Neil and his comments on his self, he's really stupid comments that made her laugh.

Herry and his obsession for food.

Odie and his technical words and geeky glasses and computer.

Atlanta and Archie's constant bickering.

Archie's comments and stubbornness and calling her Drama Queen.

Atlanta's advice and help as a best friend.

And Jay. 'Oh Jay' she thought. 'I'll miss you the most' she stared at Jay, as she didn't even notice his constant staring at her. She would miss his obsession for beating Cronus, he's leadership comments and blaming himself for everything.

She'll miss looking out at the stars when she was sad, and he's presence with her on the roof of the brownstone, or all the times she'd catch him up there thinking, and have comforting conversations. She'd miss going to breakfast and as she would fiddle with the flakes, she would look at his eyes with the corner of her eye and be lost in a maze of love.

The bottom line was that she loved him, and she would miss him more than everyone. But she knew that now that the prophesy was fulfilled, they would have to go their separate ways, for destiny and fate was now no longer written in stone.

"Ok, let's get you home" Herry said, noticing the awkwardness.

"Yeah" Theresa said, snapping out of her daze.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning and we will send you back to your homes" Hera said, sucking back tears. The seven teenagers felt like her children, she felt like they were family.

"Yeah" everyone sang, fiddling or looking at the floor. Truth was they were all sad. Now Cronus was gone, there was no purpose to them, they'd be normal boring teenagers.

Theresa took a step, forgetting about her sprain.

"Ow" she whispered, not loud enough for her friends to hear, but Jay heard unsurprisingly. When it came to pain or danger, he was always there, and could hear someone call out form a mile away. It wasn't good hearing or anything like that, it was just instinct.

"Here, I'll help" he said as he scooped her up in his arms. Yes she was heavy, but he didn't care. Theresa wrapped her smooth pale arms around his neck as she dug her head in his warm but strong chest. They both enjoyed their position, Theresa in Jay's arms, and Jay wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly.

"Thanks" she said, blushing.

They piled into the truck, one by one, as they ridded a calm and silent ride back to the Brownstone. It gave everyone time to think how much they would miss each other.

"We are here."

"Wow, is this going to be the last time you're going to park your car in the driveway?" Neil said. Now that they were going to leave tomorrow, Neil was taking everything in, everyone was, on their last experiences around the brownstone and school.

"maybe…" Herry said, stroking the steering wheel. He was going to miss gatherings like this, seated in the seats in the back, squished as they would plan their plans before they sprung into action. Having 6 bodies not riding with him in the car Aphestus had upgraded for him, riding into an empty car to no where that would probably interest him, would leave a hole in his heart.

They as around the Tv, except instead of bickering over what movie to watch, there was silence. Tv off and silent yet busy thinkers sitting in chairs, looking at each other.

"So… now what?" Atlanta said, breaking the silence.

"We pack…" Archie said, looking at Atlanta.

"We eat…" Herry said.

"We have a nice… beauty sleep…" Neil said.

"We go to the school…" Odie said.

"We… say goodbye…" Jay said, staring into Theresa's eyes, those eyes he would not live to see again he thought to himself. 'She deserves something better than me, I'm sure she'll find someone'

Everyone sat, awkwardly and silent as they looked at their home, their old home.

"I'm going to go pack" Atlanta said, trying to find an excuse to leave so no one saw her tears.

"Me too" Archie said. They both arose off their seat and left to go to their rooms.

"Packing is… a good idea" Odie said.

"Yeah…" Herry said.

"Yeah, I got heaps to pack, I have the mirror, my tops…" he went into more detail as Herry and Odie left to go to their rooms, shutting the door behind them.

"So… you going to… pack?" Theresa asked, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Ahh, I don't know… I might stay" Jay replied.

Theresa looked up.

"Stay?"

"Well, there's nothing back home for me anymore, and this place, is my home… leaving here will just punch a hole in my heart… and I can't… I just… can't"

"I know. Just… Jay"

"Yes, Theresa?"

"I… want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never forget me, I can't bare to think that Cronus was the only one keeping us… together as friends."

"I promise. Now you promise me something"

"Yes?"

"Never forget me, or anyone for that matter"

"I promise"

Jay slipped a beautiful chained locket into her sweet, soft hands.

"Had it specially made… for you… so you don't forget. It says 'forever' on the front, and I put our picture in there."

Theresa felt tears form in her eyes.

"Oh Jay, thank you so much, I love it" she said as she hugged him.

'Come on Jay! Tell her for Gods sake. Cronus is gone, there's no threat, you've taken down a god yet, your afraid to say your feelings.' He thought. 'But why do I feel this isn't going to be like this for long, why do I feel it's not over?'


	4. 3 It was nothing like that

Sorry guys for not updating in quite a while! Sorry. But I have heaps of chapters here to add! So, i hope that makes up for it. I would have updated it sooner (yesterday) but it ddin't work (AAHHH) I have to tell you thouhg, PLEASE IGNORE SPELLING MISTAKES. please. lol i know I am bad with spelling because I just type and what ever doesnt come up as wrong on ym spell check I don't notice. SORRY but excuse my laziness.

Thankyou to 26HeatherFeather and Irish table for your reviews.

This chapter I wrote after looking through the picture book of Hercules, and got ideas so I watched the movie and got soem parts from the start and all. So it's not that vital to read, but the end of it has a little Cronus, so anyway. Hope you enjoy?

Goddess95 :)

Heres chapter 3!! Enjoy!!

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 3 * IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT*

"OK!" Atlanta said, slouching into the couch.

"Movie time!"

"Wow, our last movie together." Neil said, realizing this for the first time.

"Oh…" they all said sadly, realizing that it was their last night here in the brownstone.

"Well, what movie?" Theresa asked breaking the silence.

"I reckon we should watch something about Greek Mythology... since it's like, based on our lives, and it's our last time together." Odie said.

"Yeah, I guess" Atlanta said. They nodded their heads in agreement as they took their seats.

"I have the best movie" Archie said, looking for the movie in the cabinet.

"I have the best popcorn" Herry said, heading off to the kitchen.

"This looks like a promising night" Theresa said to Jay, who sat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah" he said, smiling.

Theresa fingered her new locket, that held pictures of her and Jay. Never was she going to take it off. As she flipped the back, it had a 'T' engraved on it, just like her medallion for the secret hide out. Jay watched her face as she held the locket with her fingers. In the inside, his insides were jumping for joy that she loved it, and now, he felt nothing would separate them.

"You love it?" Jay asked.

Theresa stoped fingering her locket and looked up at his face. "What?" she asked.

"Do… you love the locket" he asked, pointing to the locket. She looked at her locket, going red.

"Oh, the locket, yeah" she said, her green eyes blooming. 'That's not the only thing I love' she thought as she gazed into the warmth of her love's eyes.

"OK!" They heard Archie squeal. "I FOUND YA! No one hides from the great Achilles." He said, holding the DVD with one hand and showing off his muscles with the other.

"Ok great Achilles, do you think you could fight your way to the player and slide it in?" Atlanta said giggling.

Archie sighed. 'She never lets me have any fun' he thought. He looked at her giggle on the couch, her hair flowed behind her well structured face, and her eyes sparkled.

"Ah, hello?" Neil said, waving his hand in front of Archie's entranced. "The movie?"

"Oh, yeah right."

He slide the slim DVD into the player, and sat next to Atlanta.

Herry cam out of the kitchen with 3 bowls of popcorn.

"HERCULES" he shouted with a smile.

Everyone except Archie looked at him surprised.

"Herry… are you alright?" Odie asked.

"Da Mofvi" Herry said through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Oh"

"Great choice" Theresa said. "But how did you know?"

"It's my great, great, great, great… a lot more greats grand father, why wouldn't I know his prize movie?"

Theresa shrugged and pulled a handful of popcorn.

She soon spat it out.

"THAT'S ZUES?" Atlanta screamed.

"Man, it shows how long I haven't watched this movie" Theresa said. "I haven't seen this since I was a kid."

"Wow, he did some work out! But you got to admit… he doesn't look as good as me." Neil said.

"SH!"

"OH MY GOD HERA!" Archie screamed, as his jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!" Odie said, looking much like Archie.

Theresa turned to look at Jay's expression, to find him much like the other two. Instantly, she got jealous of his reaction towards Hera's appearance in the movie, but seemed to express her anger, in a different way. She focused her eyes on the couch, as he fell into it. Jay sprung up quickly and looked at the couch. He felt like it had broke, and he fell into he middle, but as he looked, it seemed he felt wrong. It was perfect.

Theresa felt all urges to start balling out laughing, but tried to keep it in.

Jay sat down, doubting weather the couch did break or something similar, and thought if he was going crazy. 'Must be all the stress' he thought.

"She looks nothing like that" Theresa scowled. "They have it all wrong."

"I know! Look at Hades, he doesn't look THAT bad" Atlanta said, also peeved at Archie's expression.

"And that's Hercules? He's the cutest thing he could ever get!" Herry said.

"Well, you're a nice pupil" Neil said.

"That's Hermes?" Odie said, looking at the blue figure flying with wings on it's helmet.

"Wow, he looks a bit 'blue'" Neil laughed. Everyone looked at him. "Get it, 'blue'? Never mind, I'm too clever for you"

"Man, if only the world knew what the God's really looked like." Odie said.

"That's the trouble" Jay said. "The world can't know that the God's even exist"

"That's so... boring and God like." Neil said in his whiny tone. "I mean, it's a huge secret, I mean, we could have been one of those air heads that didn't know"

"Neil, we were one of those air heads" Theresa said. "And the God's presence in the world will just put it into chaos."

"_fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Naricuss discovered himself"_

"Hey, that is so not true" Neil scowled. The rest of the titans laughed.

"Yeah" Herry said. "This movie has it all wrong, well, at least most of it"

"Well, knowing the god's really put's effect on your perspective of the movie" Theresa said.

"True" Jay sang.

"They exaggerated on Cerberus a bit" Herry said.

"You think? When you leave the under world, he's everything but better than that." Odie said, remembering the incident they had with Cerberus.

"Ok, there are the three you should be scared of" Odie said as he pointed to the fates.

"So true Odie" Neil said. "I haven't been more frightened in my life. My poor face"

Jay shivered as they three 'fates' cut a string, and a deadly scream and spirit flow through the under world. Theresa noticed this, and tried to help.

"Jay, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just… it was scary, the God that wanted to rake me to the under world could have cut you guys"

"Don't worry, it's fine" Theresa said, putting her hand on jay's shoulder. She felt his shoulder less tense.

As they sat and watched the movie, they continuously commented on anything, saying how stupid these producers think the God's were. Soon enough, it was time fro Archie to get jealous.

"OMG it's Pan!" Atlanta shrieked, but her smile soon faded at the appearance of the so called "pan".

Archie burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think people think very "_little_" of Pan" Archie said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stop it" Atlanta said, trying to hold back laughter. "He's saving the day, you should be grateful"

"Yeah right" Archie said, crossing his arms. "After a while of convincing"

"still…"

A laugh escaped her lips, and Archie's frown turned into a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You can't keep me locked in here forever!" Cronus screamed through the bars.

"Oh?" he heard Campe laugh back at him.

"I will get revenge on you 'God's', I'll personally see to that."

"Behind bars? I don't think so, CRONUS! No one escapes me twice."

Cronus sat in the corner, anger bubbling inside of him. He felt the more anger he had, the more powerful he was. But he wasn't powerful enough, except, not yet.

"You'll see" Cronus snickered. "When history repeats itself, I have no intention to let it be destroyed. And the world will have one more thing to worry about, again."


	5. 4 Pranks, fun and nightmares

Wow, longchapter! 2,441 words!!!! WAOH!

hope you enjoy. Alot of AxA in this chapter. LOL don't know why... but anywho, tried to add some humor, please tell me if its bad, i take critism and compliments pretty well. SO please review! RxR

Goddess95 :D

CHAPTER 4 *PRANKS, FUN AND NIGHTMARES*

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Archie heard someone scream in his ear as he sprung awake.

"OMG! WHAT IS IT?!" he said, worried.

"Nothing… it's time to wake up!" Atlanta said smiling.

Archie sighed. "5 more minutes" he said as he dug his head into he pillow.

"Archie come on, it's our last morning, make the best of it… for me." She said. Archie opened an eye and saw her lip curve into a sad smile and her eyes turn into puppy dog eyes. How could he resist.

"Race ya' to the table." He said, pushing off the covers.

"Your on" Atlanta said, whooshing out the door.

When he reached the table, Atlanta was sitting on the chair, eyes closed, smiling. He knew what she was up to.

She started to fakely awaken.

"Oh, Archie when did you get here, you took so long I dozed off"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Lanta."

Atlanta punched his arm playfully as she got out two bowls.

Archie went to get the cereal box from the cupboard. Once he had it in his hand, still tippie towing, he was suddenly jerked. He dropped the box all over him, Corn Flakes everywhere on his top.

He turned around; hair messed up and corn flakes surrounding him, and saw a laughing angel. "Embarrassed are we that you were frightened by a girl?"

"I wasn't frightened" Archie said as he brushed off some food on his sweater.

"Right…"

"You wanna fight like a guy, you gonna' be treated like one, and you're a guy that's going down"

Before Atlanta could react, Archie plunged at her as they fell back onto the tiles. They were laughing at each other as he lay beside her, making corn flake angels.

They turned their heads to face each other, still laying on the floor.

"Archie?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to… miss this"

"Me too"

"Do you think… we'll meet in the future?"

"I hope so…"

They heard a noise come from the hall way outside the kitchen and hesitated.

"We better clean this up before…" Atlanta was stopped in her sentence when Athena burst in the door, staring at the messy two teenagers and kitchen floor.

Atlanta and Archie prepared for a lecture when they saw Athena laughing.

"I fail to see the joke" Archie said. He didn't like being laughed at; Atlanta was an exception though since he liked her, a lot.

"What the hay, it's the last day, who cares?" Athena said.

Atlanta and Archie stood, surprised.

"Really?" Atlanta said in disbelief.

"You're going to let it go?"

Athena stopped laughing and put a serious face on.

"No, I want this floor polished and sparkling when I get back." Athena said as she left the room.

Atlanta and Archie sighed. "Thought it was too good to be true." Archie said.

"Yes… but who said we couldn't have a little fun first" Atlanta said with a grin.

Archie got her gist and picked up a hand full of corn flakes and chucked it at Atlanta, starting a world war 3, or as other normal teenagers called it, a food fight.

After everything was clean there was not still a single person awake yet.

"Want to wake them up?" Archie said, exhausted form the cleaning.

"Ya, sure, this should be fun" Atlanta said, filling a bucket of water.

Archie and Atlanta planned their surprise awakening call to their team mates, their final wake up call, and boy was it going to be good.

Archie crept towards Jay's door, with a bucket of cold water in his hands and Atlanta crept behind Neil's door with Theresa's make up bag. They signaled to go as they entered as quiet as a mouse.

JAYS ROOM

Archie crept to the side of Jay's bed, as he lifted the bucket. He saw the sleeping leader underneath millions of sheets and covers. It was the first time he had slept over the last few day's of fighting and planning, which eventually paid off. "Too bad" Archie whispered, as he started to pull back the covers.

As he pulled them back with one great big pull, someone grabbed the bucket form his hands, and the next thing he knew, he was soaking drenched in the water he had prepared to soak Jay with. He looked at where Jay was expect to be, sleeping, ready to be pranked, but found pillows instead. He realized what had happened.

"You never know when fast thinking plans and leader ship may come in handy" Jay said behind him. "You were just out-pranked."

NEIL'S ROOM

Atlanta crept towards Neil, laying peacefully in his 'beauty sleep'. She held the make up bag that belonged to her best friend, but knew this prank was worth it. AS she sat on the stool by his bed, she worked on preparing her master creation.

She got the black lip stick and drew on Neil's face. She drew a beard like Cornus' and a few light wrinkles on his eyes. Atlanta had to hold back a fit of laughter, or her plan will be ruined.

She got the eye shadow and put exotic colors onto his eyes.

She got the red lip stick and put a red nose around the button on the end of his nose.

She pulled back the facial mask on his eyes carefully, trying not to awaken the sleeping ' beauty'. She was successful. She drew eye balls on his eye lid and made him look like a clown that just stepped out of Scary Movie 3, with a hint of Cronus.

Once she was satisfied with her creation, she looked at the time.

"Oh god he'll be waking up soon" she whispered, tip toeing out of the room.

On her way to the living room, she saw Jay red with laughter and Archie drenched in water and started to laugh.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pointing to Archie.

"Don't ask" he said, ignoring her question.

"He got out-pranked" Jay whispered in her ear.

Atlanta giggled.

"So what happened with your one?" Archie asked, getting a towel to dry himself.

"You'll see in 3… 2… 1…"

Soon enough, they heard a scream corm from Neil's room.

"MY FACE! I'M UGLY!" They heard.

Odie and Herry soon came out of their rooms, awaken by the girl scream that came across front hem.

"Damn" Atlanta said. "They woke up, no more fun"

"Hang on, where's Theresa?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she's usually the first one up" Archie said, agreeing with Jay.

They heard a scream of pain come form Theresa's room, and Jay raced down the hall into Theresa's room, where she lay, sweating and hot in her bed. She was twisting and turning like in a nightmare, one she could not awaken from. Jay panicked. He wasn't going to shake her again, not like last time, he ended up being the one in pain with a saw jaw and cheek bone. He tried to think of what to do. He couldn't just leave her like this, no way.

THERESA'S DREAM

Theresa was walking down a dark cave like sort of place, which sent chills down her spine. As she proceed to walk, she was getting m roe suspicious of the place around her. She looked around every corner, hoping one of her friends are there. But every time she rounded a corner, all she saw was empty space, lit by freshly lit torches hanging from he rocky walls.

'What is this place' she thought to herself. She heard a distant noise, oh what seemed like laughing. She followed the sound of the voice, as she started to pick up the pace. Something unnatural was going on here, and she was going to find out.

As she got nearer and nearer, the voice got louder and louder, booming and echoing through the empty walls and halls that made up this place.

She started to recognize the owner of the spine chilling laugh, someone she would least expect to be here.

The laugh rang in her ears, fear and anger rising in her blood. Suddenly, it felt and heard like the person was only a few meters away, when she rounded a corner to find a dead end.

'great' she thought. She turned back around to follow her way out…

"Where… did I come from?" She said as she stood between 3 tunnels. She chose any tunnel, anything was better than where she was then. As she walked down the tunnel, following the twisting and bending path, she came to yet another stop. In front of her stood a tall wall much like the other one.

"Another dead end?! If I run into another dead-…"

But she was interrupted when the floor beneath her gave way, as she fell a great distance.

She screamed of fear and shock, hoping that what ever this was would end, or some on would miraculously save her.

But her fall seemed to last forever, endlessly falling through complete darkness as her hopes doubted someone would com after her. Who knows where her friends were.

Suddenly, her endless falling was put to a stop, when she thudded into the ground.

'OW" she screamed out in pain. The pain surged through her body from head to toe.

She lay on the ground for a few moments, waiting for the horrible pain to pass. But the pain in her legs wouldn't listen toe her plea, and throbbed endlessly.

She sat up, curious of where she had fallen. She was surprised that she survived a fall like that.

Darkness fell around her, making it barley visible to even see her self.

She attempted to stand. "OW" she cried, clutching her ankle which still was bandaged up. She screamed in pain, as she pushed herself to stand. "What is this place" she muttered.

As she stood in the room, everywhere she looked would creep her ot ad send her blood running as cold as ice.

Out of no where, a silent whisper surrounded her. Every whisper she heard, the more it got louder and louder, clearer and clearer.

_Theresa_

The whisper was calling her name over and over again softly.

_Theresa_

Theresa held her head, wishing the whisper away.

_Theresa_

"Show yourself!" she said.

But no reply.

_Theresa_

It whispered again.

"ARGH! GO AWAY!" she screamed as she clutched her head.

As she lifted her head, she heard no noise, no sounds, no whisper. It showed her how lonely she was. She started to walk down

As she proceeded to walk, the room got lighter and lighter, and the more lighter it got, the more visible the destruction this place had suffered.

"Wow, something hit this place, hard"

She heard a laugh behind her as she spun around.

"So true, Theresa" she heard a voice snicker. As she turned, she saw cluttered bars.

She approached the bars curiously, as every step she took created a puddle of light.

As she got nearer and nearer, she saw the bars that formed a cell, a broken cell.

Expecting to see Cronus, she saw but nothing but broken bars. Her heart skipped a beat in fear.

"he couldn't of…"

"Oh but I did" she heard behind her. She spun around once more, to see a giant tower over her, and grab her by her arms. She tried to squirm free from he large monstrosity that had attacked her, but he held her firmly into place. She looked into the dark eyes of the man that attacked her, but looked much older than she expected.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise. Miss me?" A voice said that belonged to the eyes.

'This is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream!' she said to herself.

She screamed out a little shriek of pain as the God squeezed her tighter and tighter, laughing more and more.

"This is not a normal dream, dear, hopeless Theresa. Welcome to reality honey" Cronus laughed. It was almost like Cronus could read her mind.

"NO! NEVER!" Theresa screamed, anger in her voice and tears streaming from her face. 'It couldn't be reality… could it?' Theresa thought.

"Oh yes it is, and your going to love it" Cronus grinned, as he came face to face with her.  
Her face trembled in fear, going pale and losing all control of her body. She shut her eyes, scared, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Theresa! THERESA!" Someone called. The sound of the voice was so smoothing but concerned. She opened her eyes to see a very worried face looking upon her.

"J…J…J…" was all she could say, still carrying the fear in her face from her dream.

"It's Jay, omg Theresa what happened."

"It… w…was just… a night… nightmare" She said, reassuring herself and Jay.

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream!' she thought as she sighed in relief.

"Are you sure about that, it certainly didn't sound like "just a nightmare"" Archie said.

Theresa slumped back on her bed, repeating in her head "It was just a dream, it was just a dream".

"Oh well, night mare- shnightnare, it's our last day, come on be happy" Neil said, grinning.

"Yeah… everything's fine" Theresa said to Jay.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

_No_ Theresa thought.

"Yeah" she said. She didn't want to worry him, it was their last day after all. Plus, Cronus is locked up, there is no way Campe will let him go without a fight, and you don't want to fight with him.

"If you say so" Jay said, a little doubt in his voice.

"Seriously, what could happen? Cronus is locked up, chill out" Atlanta said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah" Theresa and Jay said together.

"Who's hungry?" Herry said.

"Fine, we'll eat breakfast Herry. Maybe Athena's already here…"Atlanta said sighing.

"You called Atlanta?" Athena said appearing out of no where. Atlanta stared at her.

"I'm a god, cut us some slack." Athena said noticing her face. "Who wants pan cakes" She held a spatula in her hand as she wondered off into the kitchen.

"ME!" Herry called, running after her.

"We better go and eat something" Odie said, noticing the paleness in Theresa's face.

Theresa nodded in agreement, though she really didn't feel like eating.

"Are you sure your alright?" Jay asked her.

"Yeah… I'll meet you out there" Theresa answered.

"Ok" Jays aid as he shut the door. Theresa fell on her bed as she ran over her dream.

'It's just a dream, Theresa! Pull yourself together girl! This is supposed to be a happy day' Theresa thought. 'But what did the dream mean?'


	6. 5 Good bye

CHAPTER 5 *GOOD BYE*

"Ok Hermes, we are ready to rock and roll" Odie said. The 7 hero's along with their mentors and other God's stood in Hermes's office, 6 of which had packed bags at their feet. They stood, holding back tears, reading to move on with their lives, though they weren't sure if that was what they wanted.

"Ok… kids… let's go" Hermes said, whipping his eyes with his sleeve. The god's too, were very emotional of their depart, and were too crying. The God's felt like family to the seen teenagers after all.

"Who's first?" Hera asked.

"I'll go" Atlanta said.

"Are… you sure?" Archie said, rubbing the side of his head.

Atlanta nodded. She was confident, like any tomboyish girl should be. She walked over to each of her best friends and gave them a hug. Even she had tears in her eyes. She stopped at Archie, wishing she didn't have to say good bye.

"Good…Goodbye" Archie said, looking at the floor to hide his tears.

"Goodbye Archie" She said, also looking at the ground. They both looked up at each other at the same time, and stared into each others eyes deeply as they realized how much she was going to miss his flirtiness… in a dorky kind of way.

"Ok Atlanta, I have your… oh" Hermes said, then nudged by Theresa, as he noticed that Archie and Atlanta was having a 'moment'.

"Huh? Yeah, thanks." Atlanta said as she snapped out of her daze and into reality. "Keep in touch guys"

"Yeah" The rest of them team said.

"I'll try to visit the school and check up on you god's once in a while" Atlanta said as she winked at the God's. Artemis ran to Atlanta as she hugged her.

"I'll miss you" Artemis said.

"Same goes" Atlanta said, whipping a tear.

She walked in front of the portal.

She closed her eyes as she thought over what she was exactly doing. "Be strong Atlanta, you are a strong girl… you can take this." She thought to herself.

"Ok, I'm ready" she said as s eh opened her eyes. She walked through the portal, disappearing from sight, never to be seen for god knows how long.

Tears started to from in Archie's eyes.

"Who's next?" Hermes asked.

"Me" Archie said. "There is nothing left here for me"

Hermes nodded.  
Archie said his goodbyes to all of the God's and started with the 7 friends.

"I'll miss you… you drama queen" Archie said to Theresa.

"Same goes big nose" Theresa said. Even thought their constant bickering, they still were upset of their depart.

"And god chill-ax Jay" Archie said.

Jay nodded, to scared to speak, or a low of tears would pour out of his chocolate eyes.

"Let me know about that bakery you say your having Herry"

"Will do"

"And Odie, keep up with the gadgets"

Odie winked at him as he put his thumb up.

"And Neil… keep looking good"

"I don't even have to try"

"Ok, well, see yaz, keep in touch"

He walked through the portal, and disappeared like Atlanta.

Next Neil left, then Herry then Odie. And two were left.

"Well, I guess it's my turn" Theresa said.

"Yeah…" Jay said holding back tears.

"Jay, please don't forget me"

"I won't, I promised, remember?" he said as he pointed to the locket on Theresa's neck.

"Oh, right" Theresa said. "Well, I must… go"

"Good…Goodbye" Jay said. 'Tell her you fool TELL HER!' he shouted in his mind.

She took a step closer to the portal.

'TELL HER"

She stepped one foot into the portal, wishing she could turn back around and rush into Jay's arms. But there were no such fairytale happy endings for a person who was prophesized to defeat a God.

She looked back over her shoulder to see tears build up in her leader's eyes. 'Did he really care that much?' she thought. She had never seen him cry like this before.

She put the rest of her body slowly into the portal.

"TELL HER' screamed Jay in his mind.

"Theresa! Wait, I…" by the time he said this, it was too late. She was gone. Probably forever. He stood there, the only mortal in the room, feeling a piece of his heart missing now that she was gone. He was sure she was the one, the one and truly one. But now their lives were back on track, she was bound to meet someone as good as him. But he knew his feelings wouldn't pass as quickly. Out of all the girls in the school, no one was more prettier, more funnier, fro angelic than Theresa, his Theresa. He couldn't hold back his tears no more. They flowed from his eyes silently as his world went into mental lock down. What was the point of living now? His soul mate was out of his life, his friends were gone, he was in the brownstone, alone, looking after a bunch of old God's in a secret hideout.

THERESA'S HOME

As she stepped into the portal, she heard a shout from behind her.

"THERESA! I…" Jay shouted. But by the time she looked around, the surroundings were no longer the white and historical building that was hidden in the school filled with God's and her love, but her old home standing before her.

Her front gate towered above her, as tears poured down her face. Why was she so stupid?

"Why did I leave?" she asked herself. "Why…"

Jay was gone, long gone, and he didn't know her feelings for him.

She looked at the locket on her chest, the locket jay gave her that held his promise to never forget, and two photo's of her and Jay. Tears dripped from her face rapidly.

"_Jay_"


	7. 6 The sweet escape

Chapter 6 *THE SWEET ESCAPE*

_10 years later_

Jay awoke from his slumber once again, in his room filled with boats and pictures of unknown and possibly forgotten friends. He hadn't changed much of his room since his friends departed and went separate ways. The following weeks after the separation seemed to drag on aimlessly and pointlessly, and they eventually lost contact of each other, all scattered across the world and every successful people.

Jay walked down the lonely stairs and into the kitchen, at one stage expecting 6 people seated at the table awaiting him to eat breakfast. But instead they were figures of his imagination as they faded and reality crashed down on him.

All he saw was empty chairs, like his heart. It was empty. The house was empty. It was quiet and lonely, living in the brownstone that held many memories, fights and thoughts ten years ago.

He hadn't moved a thing out of it's place, for he thought if he did it would destroy memories.

He sat at the table as he got a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. He was lonely. That was all his life summed up in one word. Loneliness.

He had not much friends, fro they were nothing like his old ones. He couldn't replace them, he could never do that.

When he finished his breakfast, he went on his daily visit with the God's down to the school. He had a vesper, since Theresa took her convertible and Herry took his truck. He rode to the school as he parked his vehicle, as a chill ran down his spine. He couldn't help but feel there was something wrong, terribly wrong.

He decided to investigate further. As he opened the door with his pendant, he entered the swirling vortex and appeared in yet another lonely room filled with prehistoric statues and pillars.

He's objective was to find the God's, so he went on searching in offices, but all was empty. The halls were empty and silent, the offices were empty. There was only one more place too look, Persephone's solarium.

He entered the doors to see all the God's crowded into one place.

"Jay, I was hoping you would make it soon." Hera said with all seriousness.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Persephone had a vision, about Cronus, then fainted fro unknown reasons. We are very concerned…"

"Just then, a red vortex appeared out of no where, and out stepped a figure that looked like Campe, but she was all beaten up.

She dragged her body on the floor behind her out of the portal, body covered with scratches and bruises. Her scorpion as gone and left Campe struggling fro life, even for an immortal.

"CAMPE?!" Hera shouted very alarmed.

"H…Hera… Cronus… gone…" Campe said, as she collapsed unconsciously.

Hera stood, gasping, as everyone's mouths in the room dropped to the floor.

"But how?" Jay asked.

"No time Jay, you must find the others. Cronus has escaped, and if he can take down Campe, it's not long until he takes action" Hera said, fear in her voice.

"But how will I…"

"Find a way Jay! And hurry!" Hera said.

Jay hurried out of the room, finding way's to search for his long lost teammates, but he didn't know where to start. All he knew they were scattered across the world, god knows where, and a crazed God has escaped with unimaginable power. He's first guess was eh wasn't the only one looking for his team mates though, no, there was a third party. His guess Cronus found out about the prophesy being reborn, and that the only way to succeed was to surprise attack them. He had to get to them before he did. He just had to.

Suddenly, an idea clicked inside of his head.

'A prophecy' he thought. He ran out of the school, running as fast as he could, not daring to take the vesper, it would only waste precious time. Once he rounded a corner, he stood before a news paper stand that had an old man sitting in a stool. His eyes were masked with dark glasses as his oval shaped head was hidden behind a news paper.

The old man peered over the news paper and stared at the frantic boy in front of him.

"Would you laugh if I said I knew you were coming?" The old man said.

"I don't care for jokes right now Oracle, I need to know where my friends are" jay said in a hurry.

The Oracle took off his glasses as he held out his palm. His eyes became blue like Hermes' portals as a sphere appeared on his palm, exact colour has his eyes.

"Ah, the prophecy has been reborn and the 7 hero's are being reunited…"

"Yes I know this already, please tell me where they are!" Jay said getting impatient.

"This takes time, young Jason, for seeing the future is a…"

"Please skip this."

"Fine" he muttered. "I see someone… a first victim, on the 2nd floor of a building… in front of a triangle big huge sculpture…"

"The Eiffel Tower?" Jay asked curiously.

"Yes, you modern mortals can say that."

"And the rest?"

"You don't need me to find out. You are wasting time, young hero, you just missed Cronus…" But by the time the Oracle could finish, jay ran off back the way he came from.

"Your welcome young Jason, anytime" The oracle muttered sarcastically as he lifted his news paper again. "Pft. Mortals these days"

Jay ran to the school as fast as he could. His legs grew tired, but he dared stopped. He knocked people over, not bothering to see who he knocked or apologized. I'm sure if they were in this situation they would understand.

He ran through the echoing corridors as he placed his pendant into the lock as it unlocked.

He raced through the portal and into the God's secret hideout. He ran to the weapons room and emptied weapons into it, not bothering to select any particular ones.

He then raced to Hermes's office and grabbed a device that summoned portals anywhere anytime. He wasn't stealing it, just borrowing it, he was going to return it. After. I'm sure Hermes will understand, thought Jay.

He locked in the coordinates the Oracle gave him as the image of France appeared on the portal. He raced through, no sanity, no plan, just gut feelings and hopes for the best.

"Rise my minions! RISE!" Cronus shouted as he stood in the broken door with his hands in the air. In front of him lay a bunch of his giants, sleeping.

Cronus opened one eye to see his wake up call didn't go as he expected. He got angry.

"GET UP YOU OVER GROWN BAFOONS!!" He shouted as he kicked Agnon. Instantly Agnon woke up to see Cronus stand over him with one eye twitching like crazy. 10 years in jail really got to him.

Agnon stood up as he saluted his master.

Cronus smacked his head. "Why is it hard to find good help these days" he muttered.

"Hmmm, what to do first… what to do…" he said. "Ah but yes, a little, visit to an old friend. He summoned his portal and strided into it with pride.

"AHEM!" he said, his head only showing through the portal.

Agnon quickly went from his saluting position as he and his brothers followed their master through the portal.

"Ah yes Oracle, you haven't aged much the past 10 years now have you?" Cronus said as he stood out the front of the news paper stand.

"State your business Cronus" The Oracle said. He didn't like being disturbed.

"So harsh for an old man like yourself, then again I shouldn't expect more…"

"Have you finished with your insults?"

"Quite. Well dear Oracle, I want to know…"

"What you have seek has been reborn, 7 hero's destined…"

"AGAIN?!" Cronus said, once again angry. "Dear Oracle, looks like age has gotten to your… ability. For no 7 mortals will stand in my way, not this time" Cronus fixed his suit, calming himself.

"Hey I'll to the future telling" The Oracle said.

Cronus head foot steps coming towards them, from quite a far distance, and sniffed with his nose. As soon as he picked up the scent, he screwed up his nose.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, I best be off, dear Oracle."

Cronus waved a hand and an oval appeared in the sky.

"Show me, the first hero" he ordered. Suddenly, the floating oval showed a window. Out side of the window was the Eiffel tower. The image changed to the room that held the window, and a girl walking through the door. She had long orange hair and looked absolutely stunning.

Cronus grinned.

"Bon voyage" he said to the Oracle as he summoned a portal. "You know Agnon, I've always wanted to go to Paris, looks like we're going to pay an old enemy a visit."


	8. 7 Bonjour

Please if any of the french is wrong, please excuse it! I am not french, so I don't know. So yeah, RxR! wow, alot of wrods also. I was meant to change 1,241 words into a little more.... gees did i do that. But o well, the more the better. RXR pweety pwease. Oh and the spelling is HORRIBLE because i didnt se spell check, i used the dit thing on upload. So sorry!!!!

Enjoy!

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 7 *BONJOUR*

"Wow, what a tiring day" A girl with light orange hair said as she walked through her apartment door. Her hair was long and brigt liek the sunshine rising, breaking the darkness from dusk and the light from dawn. She held a note book, full of her drawing of her sketches of nurmerous and famous drawing of styles and fashion, since she was the hippest fashion desginer in Paris. She had accepted a job in Paris about 8 years ago, putting the past ebhind her and the future ahead, taking oppertunities and possibilities into account and extracting all she coudl from life. Her taste in fashion was very fine and delicate, some greek like for some reason and some buissness like. Some fmal and some casual. Her styles have been very well done and fitted as all French people would roam the city of love in, looking their best. At her feet was a fluffy white cat. It was a Persian, and has a collar in the shape of a love heart that had 'Persephone' written on it. She was a marvelous cat, very loving and affectionate as she purred as she rubbed your leg with ehr body gracefully and peacefully like an angel or dove. Her eyes were brown as rich chocolate, her beady eyes shining from the white furr covering her delicate, small face.

Her appartment was quite as marvelous as her appearence though with stlyish furniture coving the dark carpet that hugged the soles of your shoes. The drapes drapped frot the top of the windows in a marvelous manner as if hse were a princess as the moonlight flooded intot the dark and lonley appartment apart from all it's beauty. And to top it off, as you stood at the wondow, gazing at the stars that shone love and hope onto the city of love, there stood the Eiffle tower in all it's glory as you saw the couples gaze at it, but still look to their love and be as marvelled as their beauty as much as the Eifel towers. Theresa felt once in ehr life, she too gelt that, but wasn't sure if the other would in return. He wasa handsome young man, with brown eyes, as brown as her cat's. Brown hair would flow from the top of his head like a choclate waterfall stripped with blonde. His facial features shone from his pale face like stars, the stars he took much interst in showing her their glory and pride int heir meaning of shining. She missed him, no 10 years would change that. And hse knew that the love she once had would never be replaced. Thoughts have come to mind to see him, but work took the better of her, and she had not the time or knowledge to fly to the Brownstone and have the courage to speak to him. She had no such balls as to do so. So she let fate take it's toll, and maybe, just maybe, in future she wuld see him from destiny and fate. 10 years after not seeing his beautful face, sometimes filled with guilt, soemtimes filled with happyness, sometimes fill with aggravation caused by addictions to work and a specific God plannign to raid the world. But now he had fadded intot he distance, miles away from her now. And hse was absolutley sure that he would not remeber her, or even want to see her again. SHe htought he would move on from their purposes and face life ehad on and take new expirences and love life durning their life. But such things had not come to her yet. She had not found love nor happiness, just a job to keep her occupied and busy. Her father had not the time for her, with work or new wives to deal witht hat Theresa despised for their greed for his money and affection. So she felt alone int he world, accompanied by her only cat and job. She had no real purpose in life, she wondered why live it? She was not happy, she had not a love to wake up next to everyo=morning to wish her luck for her job. She had nott he father who would give her support o bug her about minor things like normal parents would. She had not the love that anyone had given her in 10 years since the gang broke and went seperate way's. She wondered if it was more depressing fighting Cronus or the gang broken up because of his deafeat?

Around her neck was a locket that she had kept 10 years after se ha recieved it by a particular someone that she acred for. She looked at it as the words "forever" echoed through her mind. Forever loving him, forever missing him, forever regretting, forever trying to fill what's not there, but forever failing. It meant so amnythings to a broken heart such as hers. But as she opened the lock binding the locket doors together, hope and ligth would burst out as it showed two faces. Hers and a boys. A boy hse knew well. A boy hse loved. A boy she still loved and forever will. It reminded her that someone did know her and cared fro her, for a friend or more. It rememinded her to keep going on with life, becuase life is given to be lived in which ever way God intends it to be. Life was soemthing to live full and take the advantages that life gives you. But hse had ignored the chance to be witht he one she loved. And she regreted not telling him. But the past was the past, and could not be redone. The future was ahead, and she was willing to take what it gave her. But eveyrday she would sttempt to be happy, thinking she was happy, but she felt a hole in ehr heart. Love. It was missing form ehr life. It was once filled, but was punched out into a deep dark hole. And only one person could replace it together. But htat person was far away, adn as she pressumed ahd moved on from his past and onto his life. Theresa wondered if it would ever be filled again? Or remain missing. It was up to destiny to decide, and she hoped she would have another chance at living her dreams, another chance to be happy witht he ones she loved, another chance to do what she should have done. But she knew that such chances were n't given willy nilly. It was 1-1000 that she would see him again, she doubte that very much. But as she stroked the hair over her wonderful cat, the memoies would flood back to ehr and sting her mind.

The rain hit the panel of the window, making a soothing sound with it. It blurred the moonlgiht and image of the city she htought she once loved and dream to live in, but later realised she did not wan tot live witht he city of love, she wanted to live with the one she loved. As a little girl, she had wanted to wake up and gaze at the Eiffle tower form her window, watching in awe as the lights would blink like stars. But now she had furfilled her dream, she wondered if it was worth leaving her once purposed and loved life behind in the dust behind her.

As the darkness krept up on her, it consumed the room and darkened everything as it hid everything in a black blanket. Theresa lay her bag and notebook ont he table outside her doorway next to a photoframe of her and a teenage boy she once knew. And loved. She was happy, smiling, something she was not now. SHe was given a piggie back, having the time of her life. Oh hwo she missed her life, the secrets, ehr friends, the expirences, everyhting. Everything ehr life now was not. She felt the panel of the glass that was placed over the cherished photoframe, fingering her and the boy in the park on that sunny day. SHe smiled as hse looked at the boy's face, enjoying this as much as hse did. SHe palced it downa again, as life and reality came crashing down. Fantasies of Jay were fantasised to be woken from and forgtton. Weren't they? She pulled the cord for the light, but nothign happened in return. The darkness creeped up inside her and consumed her whole. Thunder boomed through her ears as she jumped of fear. She pulled her jacket closer towards her as it hugged her skin tightly and warmly.

"Damn, the powers out" she cursed. "I guess it's just you and me Persephone" She looked down at her cat which was pleased that she had gotten attention fomr her owner as always. For the white snow ball pet was all Theresa had and had to love and be close with her. The onl one hse could talk to in ehr house. The onyl one she could trust in Pairs. The only one would support her and tell ehr the way, althrough not having the ability to verbaly speak.

She bent down to pat her cat, when a knock was heard on the door. Instantly, instead of her cat running towards the knock on the door like always, it ran away into the next room. This concerned Theresa ontop of the off felling she was getting fromt he other side of the door. Feelings she had not felt for 10 years. Something was goign on. SOmething suspicious. SOmething she was goign to find out about. But hse couldn't help but feel exitment has crept it's way back into life like int he older days when she was fighting giants and minitors, greek beasts and history. But still, soemthing was off, somehting was wrong, soemthign was bad. What ever was behind that door was going to change her life. SHe could feel it in her blood, in ehr bones, in her mind, in ehr senses.

"Who…who is it?" she said, taking slow steps towards the door, one foot infront of the other. The rain bashed against the window panel harder as the thunder boomed louder and louder through her ears. Her heart beated faster and faster, louder and louder.

But there was no reply. SHe wrapped ehr pale hand around the cold, golden door knob, with engraved markings under her skin. She took a deep breath as she slightly turned it. Slowly and slowly. SHw odnered if she should open the door, or elave it. She didn't know. But curisity got the better of her, and she opened the door quickly and dramaticly. But was surprised, hapy, and a little disapointed in whom was standing there infront of her.

"bonjour madam, your mail" sad the old man. He had clear glasses as he hunched over. He was a skinny man, tall but skinny. His head was bald but few white sproutlings sprouted from his head, shining in the lihgt of the tourch in his hand. He held evelopes in his wrinkly hands, shaking from his age and fear of the darkenss. His vocie was croaky and low as all old males are as he blinked slowly adjusting to the darkness and light in his hand as he eyes the dark slender female figure infront of him int he doorway.

"Thank you sir, Bonne nuit." Theresa said as she shut the door. She stood still a moment, doubting her sensses for not the first time. What was goign on? Hadn't she felt the feeling of danger? Or had she not? She put her hand on the closed door, feelings the ingravings of the pattern wood had, feelign the white paint that had been painted 9 or 8 eyars ago. She looked down at the envelopes in ehr hand, but the feeling still pumped through her brain of danger and suspition. But she thought if it was just the feeling of the darkenss creeping up to her, the rain and thunder booming throuhg her ears and makign ehr shake. SH ethough up explainations, but nothing fit. She started to flick through envelope after envelope, hoping for one to stand out and surprise her. One that would explaine erything. One that ahd meaning or importance.

"Bills, bills, and…" she stopped at the last envelope. On the front it had her name in big bold letters.

**THERESA**

It was a bulky letter, like something or a gift was inside. She eyd the envelope strabgly as her mind screamed the warnign of danger. She had not gotten a letter such as this in a long time, and it creeped her out. She was ignorant of the purpose of being creeped out sucha s she was, she didn't know. All she knew was this letter could have massive imapct on ehr life. ANd boy did it.

She put the others down and started to open the envelope. SHe opened the edges, one by one, carefully and delicatly pulling the apaper off of the glue that was stuck ontot it wondering who sent it and why. Better yet, what was it about? Was it from work? Was it from a praker, was it from a loved one? as it from an old friend? Was it from an enemy? Was it from an old enemy? SHe did not know. She pulled out a piece of paper and read the two-worded letter.

'Bon voyage' Theresa said softly. She wondered what such words would mean. There was no signature to signify whom the letter was sent from, there was no address to signify where. Just two words on a piece of apaper and an envelope with something inside. Danger got louder and louder, as she felt the erge to back away and run. But her legs stayed put liek cemented tot he ground.

Suddenly, something started to beep inside the envelope.  
_BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP_

It constantly beeped like a timer. But timing what? every beep made her heart beat 2x faster than her current heart rate, her blood pumping clod around her body, her skin getting bumpy of goosebumps of fear, her eyes darting to and fro wondering what lay in the envelope in her hands.

"What the..." she muttered as she bent closer to the envelope, preparing to pull out the beeper and confront what ever it was. But her plan was interupted.

Apair of hands was wrapped around her mouth as she was dragged into the other room. Warm hands muffled her cry for help, those warm, moist, soft... wat, this is an attacker, why does he feel... known, trust worthy, loved? She didn't know what to do. FIght and run away for help or stay and see who this mystery man was and confornt him, whether he was there to hurt her or there for another reason. Past events had prepared her for such things like this with beasts and a God. SHe could fihgt well, and boy would it hurt. She was infact a blackbelt, and had no weapon, but still could defend her self agaisnt a professionally trained fighter. She heard something explode in the room she was in just before, and heard the sound of smoke, like the gas they had tried to put Cronus to sleep in the temple. Gas? Was that what was the beeping? But hwo would do such a thing? She didn't know many people she would thing she had grudges against. And was this mystery person/attacker, saving her? He had pulled her from the gas, had he intended to save her from whatever lay behind that wall? How did he know about the letter? So amny questioins buzzed around her head like wild fire, begging for answers. But she alone could not answer these. Only time will tell.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out, just a muffled noise block by the hand. Theresa squirmed and kicked the intruder, but this person would not let go. He was determined and firece adn striked a familiar scent and prescence, but she was sstill ignoratn of his identity. She was pulled upa aisnt the wall as the intruder forced her to face him face to face. Theresa saw 2 chocolate eyes look at her, two familiar eyes. She stopped trying to escape and calmed down as she tried to put a face with the eyes in the darkness. But it was difficult. But those eyes, those loving, warming eyes. She felt she was suposed to know wo this person was. But hse didn't.

The person put his finger to his lips as a sign to 'sh', as he signaled to wait here. Theresa nodded fro unknown reasons, it felt like she should listen. As the boy went out of the door frame, she peeked past and saw the room full of green smoke and her cat lying on the ground, still breathing, but asleep.

'Wow' she thought. 'And that could have been me'

She watched the boy prance around skillfully in the darkness, like looking for something. He walked slowly and silently, as if not intending to make a sound or peep. The smoke had clered quite a bit, but she knew it would be better to listen to the bpy. SOmething in ehr heart and mind told ehr this boy was trust worthy and could lead a team of knights if he could. Leader.... hmm.....

"I wonder what he's looking for" Theresa thought.

Suddenly, behind the boy emerged a big figure, his white teeth glowing in a smile. His balck suit blended in the shadows in the dark behind the ignorant boy still searching for somthing. At first no words seeme to come out of her mouth, as fear struck her like lightning. SHe told her mouth to say words, but it didn't. Instead she stood, eyes widened watchign danger leap to the man whom had jsut saved her. 'Sya something' she htought to herself. "SAY SOMETHING"

"LOOK OUT!" Theresa screamed finally. Suddenly, she charged fro the figure behind the boy and kicked him right between the eyes from pure instinct. The intruder was pushed far aback as it dinted the wall and broke amny lamps and tables in it's path. The boy looked at her like she was a super hero, but hse knew it was jsut instinct to help people... wasn't it?

"Wow" she said astonished. "I haven't done that for years"

"Ten to be exact" The boy said, speaking for the first time. His voice was suttle and soothing. It was loud, but soft and getle like clouds or music played from a harp or lyre. His voice ahd charm, had beauty, liek angels humming. Somethign ticked inside her head as everything came to palce like a solved jigsaw puzzle.

"Jay? Is that you?" She said doubtfully.

"Glad to know you remember…" Jay said, but was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"I never forgot" Theresa said.

"Aw, how touching" A voice said behind her.

Theresa turned around fast and saw a large figure before her. Her skin froze cold as did her blood as it stopped in mid path. His voice was crackled and deep, low and scary. His voice sounded like metal crunching. A horrids sound to one's ears, but a familar one.

"No, it can't be" she said silently.

"Oh, but yes it is" Cronus said as he came further into the moonlight.

Suddenly, her dream came flooding back to her. The broken bars, the maze, the cave, everything. It seemed all so... so... fit. It seemed that everything was fitted together perfectly, just a few pieces missing from the box of jigsaw puzzels. Her eyes widened in fear, in hope she would wawken fromt his nightmare and it would be over. But no matter how hard she pinched herself, nothing was different.

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard once more, as it signified somethign bad was about to happen once more. Somthign very bad.

"Well, I hate to bomb and run, wait, I love to bomb and run" Cronus said with a laugh as he exited through his portal. "Ta Ta, see ya, wouldn't want to be ya"  
"Ah, Jay, It's been swell and all, but I think it's time to go" Theresa said as the beeping got louder.

Jay was snapped out of his trance adn waken to reality. 'Finally, I've found her' he thought. 'My one and onyl angel' He tryed to find ways to get out. The door ould take too long and by the time they opened it they would be dust. So that idea was scratched. There were no hhidding places. There were no other exits except....

"This is crazy" Theresa said as she stood over the window sill, looking down ont he ground that her leader Jay was intending of jumping down to.

"We haven't much of a choice, the elevator and stairs are going to take too long"

"Right… well, one two…."

"JUMP!" Jay said.

As they jumped from the window, Theresa's once standing and beautiful apartment exploded and burst into flames as they landed on the concrete with a thump. Pain surged all over botht heir bodies as the floor took it's toll on their delicate bodies who haven't been injured liek this since they did fihgt monsters.

"Ow" Theresa said as she rolled over.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked, also in pain.

"Yeah, just a bruise, you?"

"Ok"

Jay stood up, a bit shaky at first, but gained his balance as he pulled out a hand towards Theresa. She gladly accepted his support and he lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"Err… no problem" he said, also blushing. HE gazed onto ehr angelic face, wondering how and why he ever left it, why he let it slip from his grasp. Why he never told her. Her emrald green eyes lifted his spirits and hopes, and filled the dark heart ith joy that thumped endlessly and pointlessly in his chest, but now had a purpose now she was in his life once again. Anf he wasn't going to elt that slip wayw again. Not a chance.

"So what now?" Theresa asked breakign him from his trance.

"We find the others"

"How? We have a whole world to search"

"Not if we have a physic girl like yourself"

"But I haven't done this in 10 years"

"At least try, you're all we've got. I know you can do it." he said as he gazed into her eyes. She felt hope rise in her blood,a dn felt hse could conquer te world... not literally, but hse felt that because he believed in her she could do anything.

Theresa nodded as she put her fingers on her temples and shut her buzzed her brain, images of people, images of screamed people, sensing destruction, anger, confusions, depression, fear, everything around her and the building on fire behind her. Sh had lost everything, but she relaised hse had nothign to lose to begin with. SHe belonged with her friends, she shpuld have been htere fromt he strart. But hse was going to fix that, with te help of her best friends and her love. For she will have a family again, she will be love,d she will have to wake up int he morning and have soemthign to look forwards to, seomeon to look forward seeing, advetnure around every corner.

"I've got it! Follow me"


	9. 8 Lost and found

Thsi si another long chapter! OMG where are all these words coming from??? I have to warn readers though, for young eyes, this story does mention the "s**t" word ONCE and once only, for like emtephor so dont worry. OK?!

Anyway, wnjoy this logn chapter that took onyl today to write *omg*

THANKYOU SO MUCH ;

Thunder-Handicap-Goddess  
Annebelle  
Aussieherione  
26 Heather Feather  
and Irish table for your reviewws and helpful advice and comments! THANK YOUUUUU

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 8 *LOST AND FOUND*

"That was a great game Lanta" A blonde girl said. She was slender and had on a blue Polo t-shirt along with matching pants. Her hair was tied high and the remainder of her top layer hung down like a waterfall frozen still.

"Yeah" a girl with short red hair said as she went to the drinking taps to get a drink. This girl had a muscular but slender body as much as her friend's, her beauty shinning through her delicate eyes. She too had on the uniform that the players had on, the Polo shirt and pants, although most of it was ripped and torn, caused by running as fast as she did and her abilities sport wise. She was the main player, the best player, the player people would depend on to give them a winning streak. The player who knew she was the best, and a player who wouldn't go down with out a fight.

After 10 years of separation, Atlanta had grown into a woman, an athlete, everything she'd hoped to be when she ran around her house as a little girl. But she felt something missing from her life, but she couldn't tell.

Her friends would seem clueless and witty, and the boys seemed girl hungry and careless. No friend she'd have the past 10 years never interested her much. They never striked a sense of adventure, they never challenged her. She felt as if she was a lonely girl, missing from her parents and family, and was stuck in between towering trees around her. She was lost in those trees, forever trying to find her way. But there was no clear path that led her out of the woods and back to true happiness, just endless trees, looking all the same and told her nothing she already knew. The fiery red head desperately prayed to find her way to happiness and to be found and loved again, but her prayers were not answered. She remained to live in a shadow, forever looking. She once did feel at home, loved and happiness would wrap her like a warm blanket. But she lost that quickly, that fatal day she left her home and went wandering, getting lost in the woods of forever. But as she sat and thought, where was home? Until she knew where home was, she was stuck in that forest, fending for herself and only herself with no one to accompany her on her journey. Was home with her family? No, even with her family she was lost, but had nothing to fill the missing whole in her heart with her family. Her new friends weren't either. They would never be better than the friends she once had. Once those 10 years ago when she was just a teen.

"Where did you learn how to aim like that?" Her friend's asked in awe. Atlanta thought nearly everything she did was praised and had so much attention on her. She felt uncomfortable, as if she didn't deserve it nor want such attention. Sure she got praised back in the days she would fight beasts, but she was treated as a team member, not like she was the only one on the field.

"I… don't remember" She said.

"Ok… well I was thinking after the next match we can…" The blonde girl started to quickly say. She was, technically, Atlanta's best friend. Since being all great and all, Atlanta was praised quite a lot, but preferred to be alone at times. But where ever she went, her 'friends' would follow her. But this girl was hopeless. She had no friends, but desperately needed some… for her own health. But she was one of those kid's who would sit on the sidelines and watch, as the others engaged in conversations. But she would sit there, thinking she was perfect, but loneliness told otherwise.

The red headed girl nodded her head, not interest in what her pesky team mate was saying. Her usual habit of talking was cutting the thin line of string of Atlanta's patience. She wondered if her friend would get sick of her own voice from time to time, but she showed no mercy as she talked on and on 100 miles per hour.

'Man will she ever shut up" Atlanta thought.

"… you in?"

"Huh? Nah, I think I'll stay home today, it's been a rough day" Atlanta said, not knowing what she even said. She imagined sitting in a movie with her friend sitting next to her, yapping on about the movie or some other thing not worth talking about but was anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on, let's kick some butt" She said as she smiled.

She stood in the arena, people cheering her name, cheering ATLANTA on the top of their lungs. It was something, to be known worldwide, to be the reason people fly out from other countries just to cheer her name and watch her play at her favorite sport, if she lost or won. She felt special. Special, but sometimes in a bad way. No matter how many people sat in those stands, she would never be happy. She always looked to see familiar faces in the stands, 6 in particular faces in fact. But their faces never came to sight, and she wondered if they ever cared, or watched her games. She wondered if they even remember her, and when they see her name in the paper, they think "She was my best friend". Sometimes she'd doubt it, sometimes she'd make herself think they did to make her feel better. But every time she'd circle the arena and see no such faces, her heart feel and she felt like no athlete deserving to be cheered and to have fan's, all she wanted was to live the life she had before. She thought sport could regain her focus, and keep her occupied, but she would always wish she hadn't left. But the past was the past, and she learnt to take things for granted and everything that had happened to her in life had happened for a reason, and that the future unravel at it's time and place when it was meant to be.

All of her other opponents lined up in font of their targets, a fair distance away, as they got their bow and arrow ready to shoot. Atlanta was the all time champion, and she knew she was. She had won 8 games in a row in 3 weeks, and she had been working harder and harder to try to erase the image of the seven hero's who she had befriend and had lived with for quite a few years. The image of when she was in trouble, her friends would be by her side ready to fight for her. The image of all the memorable moments that they lived in the brownstone and park, all the dilemma's they faced and solved, all the magical and supernatural things that had happened, the mile stones they achieved together, the image of them training and preparing together for what ever lay ahead, the image of their support for her and her support for them as they learnt new things and abilities as they stood beside each other and fought for the safety of the world, the safety of the God's, the safety of the team, the safety for each other and their bond. How she wished for that image to come back to reality, but when she opens her eyes it was otherwise. A dark life living in shadows and regrets. A life of loveless friends and living, a life with the loss of the man she loved the most. The man who punched a whole in her heart when she left. The man who picked her up and carried her to safety. The man who was her best friend, and was truly beside her in everything she did, but not like the fan's she had now. Like a true friend, like a hero, like a loved one. But that man had gone, long gone. Moved on with his life, and who knew where or what he was now. She hoped he would come again, her knight and shining amour, and sweep her off her feet as they rode past the sunset, happy to be together again with her friends following behind her. But colors faded, faces faded, and what was left was unliked. A black and white life lived plainly and unhappy. A life worth unloving. A life worth nothing. After years of searching, she decided to give up on her distant friends, facing the facts that they were gone and she was alone it the world, forever lost. They were not coming back, the chances were very low. Why would she see a face from the seven people she knew once before amongst the 100 million people and more that lived in the world. Pigs had a better chance at flying. She was lost, hopeless, and stuck in a life she refused to own. Now, her mind was set on winning, on a life she can have, but live unhappily as a rich athlete. But she could not do it. She could not go against her will of being happy in a apartment house that even though it was not much, it was home. It felt like home, it had the people that lived there, it was home to her The home she wanted and will want but never have. Not now. Not forever.

She waited fro all the other amateurs to take their shot, planning on a bull's eye finish to the match. But how hard they concentrated, they missed by a long shot as expected, for they were not taught from a God whom would not miss a challenge or a shot, no they were not. They were trained by mortal trainers who didn't know shit from clay. As everyone missed the bull's eye, Atlanta lined up to take a shot. It did not take her long to get the right angle to shoot, with Odie's help. He was the mathematician, the brains of he team. He was expected to fix electrical and find information on unknown things to the simple mind of a mortal. He taught her the logical things in life, not just get out there and shoot. You had to work out the wind pressure and direction and then the angle with great accuracy. 10 years ago she would have thought he was crazy and a nerd, but now she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She shut one eye fro more accuracy as she pulled the sting back and pointed it to her target. She let go and the arrow whizzed through the air and hit the target, dead center.

"BULL'S EYE!" she screamed. Everyone clapped and cheered as she circled the arena. She lifted her arms in the air victoriously, breathing in the clear air which kept her breathing. But she wondered if she'd stopped inhaling this air, would her afterlife be better as this one? Will it have the people she truly loved or will they be faces in the distance that took a life time to run to but then disappear into the darkness? All hope was lost for the heart that barley stayed standing in Atlanta's chest, as her memories started to slip away from her soul and mind slowly and painfully. She had gave up all hope on finding them. Hope was drained, her happiness was drained, her determination was drained. She gave into the sin of forgetting, and focused on her life now, but living in the dark shadows.

Suddenly, a noise whizzed past her, breaking her from her deep thoughts as they concentrated on the blur a distance away from her. She followed the noise as there was silence through the arena. She looked at her target that once had an arrow in the red marked spot, but instead was split in half with another arrow. She cocked her head in confusion. Hadn't she won? The other opponents around her that had missed where literally beating themselves to death or their mistakes, but she learned to take failure good and proper, and to stiff up a lip and do what had to be done. But who exactly, had s he failed to beat?

She turned around to see a boy with purple hair lower his bow and smirk. He blocked the sunlight on her eyes as he became dark and a glow flow around his body. He looked familiar, but she had no idea who he was. Her heart beat faster and faster, thumping for the first time in ages, like it had a purpose for beating. Her eyes sparkled like fireflies, her lips smiling like a wide banana's. Her legs felt like stone bricks, strong but firm. Excitement and happiness crept inside her heart as her blood ran hot and fast through her blood stream. There was no reason for this in Atlanta's mind, why was she feeling like this?

Something was strange about this boy, Atlanta thought.

She walked back to the locker rooms where she cleaned up herself and got dressed in her normal clothes. She thought of the boy as a distraction to her concentration and winning streak, a boy who would come across between her work, sport, and social life. S she tried to forget of his existence, but she felt as if she was looking for his existence instead of forget. She felt like there was a distant light of air, of freedom, of life from those boring dark woods she was lost in. She felt the urge to go towards that light and find happiness and joy with what she was looking for. Home. He felt like home. But why?

She was by herself in the locker room packing her country road bag with her towel and bottle when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Atlanta asked as she opened the door.

"Hey" the boy with Purple hair said, standing in the door way slightly blushing.

"Hey" Atlanta said.

"Names Archie" The purple haired boy said, putting his hand out for the Atlanta to shake.

"Atlanta… wait, you say your name is Archie?"

"Yes…"

"Huh, I think I knew someone called Archie before"

"Come to think of it, Atlanta rings a bell, you go to Mt Olympus High?"

"Um, a fraction of my life, I think, this was like what…"

"Ten years ago?" Archie said.

"Yeah"

"You were... good out there, where did u learn to aim like that?" Archie said.

"I… don't remember, but whoever did, taught me real good"

"Yeah, same"

"Yeah, I gotta… ah… practice, I'll see ya round."

"Sure"

Atlanta left to go with her friend who as pretending that she didn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"He's cute huh!" Her friend said nudging her.

"I guess, I feel like I've known him, like really close"

She watched him walk off into the distance.

"So, are you going to go fro it?"

"I don't know, he's such a dork" suddenly, something triggered another thing inside Atlanta's head. Memories flooded back to her that had the purple 'dork' inside, fights with a guy named Cronus, quarrels between him over movies or other things and times she blushed and had thoughts about him and her.

"Archie… ARCHIE!" she said. "I'll be back Arty!"

She ran after the purple haired dork, pushing her legs to go further and further, when all she saw was a blur. Her feet were a blur and she realized how fast she was actually running. "wow, I haven't done that in years" she said, stopping.

She turned around and saw her friend Arty quite a distance away.

"Archie?" she called.

"ATLANTA!" Archie said running towards her.

Suddenly, a giant foot came in between them.

A giant stood towering over them, grinning and smiling.

"Ah, reunited at last, what a shame I'm a party crasher"

"CRONUS!" Atlanta called.

"Who else" Archie said coldly.

Cronus clicked his fingers.

"Agnon, crush them. Now" A seat appeared behind the giant here Cronus sat sipping coco nut juice. "This is going to be fun"

"What do we do now?" Archie asked, dodging a punch.

"Fight?" Atlanta said. She tried to kick the giant's foot, but it was like a prick to him.

"With what weapons?" Archie called.

Suddenly, a pair of nun-chucks whizzed past them and hit the giant right between the eyes.

"With these" a voice said behind them.

"Jay!" Atlanta called. Theresa chucked Atlanta her bolas and her cross bow, and Archie his whip.

"Let's get this party started!" Atlanta called.

Cronus spat out the coco nut juice in his mouth. "Not you again!"

"Couldn't resist a fight" Jay said smiling. He got his xpholis and took a battle stance. Theresa retrieved her nun-shucks and took a battle stance next to Jay.

"GR! AGNON! Let's move!" Cronus shouted as he summoned another portal. Cronus ran into the portal followed by a goofy giant that waddled into the vortex.

"Ok, can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Atlanta said.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way. Theresa who's next?'

Theresa held her hands to her temples as she squinted her eyes. Using her powers drained a lot from her, especially not using them in 10 years.

She opened her eyes. Yes, she knew where the next victim was, and she had a suspicion whom it was.

"Pizza anyone?"


	10. 9 Just a kitchen boy!

Wow, and I thouhgt doing Herry would be hard! 3,923 words... my god. sorry for the long chapter... got carried away. Never expected his to be so long though! But anyway, soem things about the chapter. As you'll find out Herry lives in Italy, so some diolouge is in Italian, but don't worry, i traslated it for those who don't know in *____* that so yeah.

This chapter could get a bit... well rude since he has a fight with a customer, but i haevn't said anything wrong... or at least too wrong but anyway. The Italian man is an OC btw.

The song I listed in here is That's Amore, half Itlanian, and half english song that I think is cute and has a catchy tune, so check it out. maybe uve heard it before. Dont ask me whos it by thoguh, coz i dont know! lol too lazy ;)

O well enjoy thouhg, and REVIEW! And i have to apologize to Thunder-Handycapy-Godess fro miss spelling your name, IM SORRY! It was an error. sorry . But thanks for all those who have reviewed and asked questions which I gladly answer :D

RxR and enjoy! Goddess95 :) PS: guess who's the next chapters about...

CHAPTER 9 *JUST A KITCHEN BOY?*

"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita Bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella"_

A muscular boy was signing a traditional Italian song as he flipped the pizza dough over and over. He sprinkled some topping on the top of the dough as he sang. As he flipped dough after dough, toppings on top and into the baker, he felt he was a worthless loser. Of course he owned his own pizzeria in Italy like he always dreamed, but he did something more useful than feed mouths, more adventurous than flipping dough, he had more friends to enjoy life with other than low life, flat headed, hungry customers who drooled on his counter for his pizza. They were his only friend's until he gave them a box as they walked out of his life forever. Just like he had walked out on his friends. But times had changed. He lived with his granny in a small house down the road from his pizzeria, serving his granny and flipping pizza as his living and barely nothing else. He would look at the empty chairs in his pizzeria and think what it would be like if his friends were seated there instead of air. He thought how glamorous it would be if they were as he fed the people that had cared for him like a big family, a family he never had. The only family he had left was his old granny, and he thought as in a few years when her life slipped over the edge of death, who would be there to support him? To teach him? To care for him? There was no such someone in his life. And as he filliped dough after dough in his hands that used to hold a monster as deadly as dough, or a friend, in desperate need as his customers in need of food, he would see the faces of his friends dinted in the dough, but as he looked closer, it was just a hallucination, creases in the rough and bumpy dough. He would sigh as tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the times he and his friends used to bare, the laughs, the cries, the teasing, the fighting, the losses, the gains, the God's, the love they shed for him. Now he was just the boy at the pizzeria with muscles and memories floating in his mind like dead life boats, holding the people form his past in them as they sailed away into the distance until they were lost forever in the deep blue sea in his mind.

His work was something he would wake up to everyday, something he would purposely get dressed and ready, something he could do for a purpose of living. But switching the light every morning in the Pizzeria at a ridiculous time was not a real purpose for him. He felt there was something more to life than just pizza and work. He felt he had takes his friends for granted, and didn't know how important they were until he had lost them and they had lost him to the devil or forget and future. To pass the time he would sing his traditional Italian songs that his mother used to sing to him when he was just an infant, before she was lost forever. He didn't know how, he didn't know when. Only his father knew. But now, 26 years later, not being allowed in the garage hen his dad mysteriously went missing seemed obvious to him now. But that was the past, he had moved. He was left there, a strong muscular boy on the outside, but a defeated and helpless boy on the inside, too weak from heart ach and memories that left him to lie on the floor like a fish out of water, gasping for a source of water that never came until he was wasted, until he was too weak to fend for himself, until his life was drained from his helpless body that he was ashamed and couldn't bare to live in.

Memories of that Christmas morning when he had gotten that wooden stove kitchen, rusty and old, chipped and worn, but it was everything to him. That Christmas morning where he stood behind it and served imaginary pizza to his younger granny who looked at him and saw a boy with big dreams and future with a smile and perseverance. After that snowy Christmas, that lonely, snowy Christmas, he sprits were lifted form the grave of the hopeless and silence of death and brought to the heavens of hope and determination. He thought his life would be for pizza, for food, for seeing the faces of those who took a bite form his steamed bread with tomato and salami on top. That was what he wanted. But what he wanted had changed. Oh how it took a toll on him, that day he was brought to the school of Olympus High on the back of a humongous bird with the God Hermes controlling it. Until the day Cronus was locked in prison and he departed his friends. As he looked back, he regretted leaving, leaving his past, his honor, his purpose, his friends, his home, his love, his life. That was what he wished for, he hoped for, what he wanted and desperately needed. His life, his care and love for those who mattered in his life, for those souls who would bring him from his past and back to the future filled with laughs and sadness, but would be next to him for everything as he would be for them. But they ere no longer there. No, they were figures of his imagination. They were wishes, and nothing else. Wishes. Such wishes were wished in mind and soul to awaken you and send messages, such wishes were not to be granted. He had been the boy who served pizza to another hungry and greedy Italian boy from down the street, and probably will be forever, instead of what he used to be. A hero. A somebody, although he was unknown and non existent tot the world of the logic and science. God's were myths to the flat headed mortals who lived their lives like slaves to it's master, unwillingly or willingly doing work and slavery work. He was strong. He was loved. He was a family joined with his friends. But alone he was a nobody, a worthless boy, a loser, a baker. Damn, he just had to leave, didn't he. He had it all, right there under his nose, until he ignored it and walked out like nothing happened. But in time the smell of the past would walk back on you and haunt you, showing you what life was really about, what was your purpose an who were the ones to love, trust and help. He was the lonely boy whom the smell haunted. And he hated it. He wished it away. He tried everything from a deodorant to a smelly- bag, but nothing would out smell the smell of regret. He tried pain killers and antibiotics, but nothing would cure the pain in his heart. He tried everything to find the six things that could mend his heart with needle and thread, but such weavers as the six were not to be found, instead his heart digging a hole deeper and deeper through the tissue that protected his achy, breaky, heart. His friends were the light surrounding him, telling him to not be afraid of life and the future, but to be grateful. But there was nothing to be grateful about In a life like his, none at all. Without his friends, their love, his purpose, his home, his life was torture, like a man whipping his back several times until happiness was found. But the man whipped his heart harder and harder as he found no hope, no light, no path, no happiness. Just a dark shadow to step in and hide as the ghosts consume you whole and leave you with a breath of life stinging your broken heart. He was the man lost in the dark shadow that resembled his heart. His cold, broken, dark heart. But as strong boy as he was, he kept on with his worthless life, living the life his friends would have wanted him to have, a happy life with meaning and determination, but no smile or laugh could hide his pain and misery, no matter how hard he tried.

"_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore_"

'Buongiorno signore, vorrie un margarita pizza per favore." An Italian man said as he entered the shop. * Hello sir, I would like a margarita pizza please*

He had the darkest hair anyone could have seen as his brown eye's sparkled through his fringe. His eyes were big and brown as chocolate, and as Herry stared into them, he found it looked much like someone else's eyes. But he knew that person was gone and somewhere where he used to live back in the days, that was if his friend hadn't moved and forgotten about the days they did live there and laugh, fight, and solve the problems they had.

"Buongiorno signore, you speak English?" Herry said disappointed, as he noted the man stuttering in a sort of way and thinking of how to say the words.

"Yes, I mean, si, you speak English?" The man said calmly with a smile.

"Yes, I am an immigrant to Italy, 9 years ago in fact" Herry said as he put his mittens back on his cold and rough hands.

"Yes, well you do strike as the English man" he said, almost disgusted as he observed the clothes and figure of the pizzeria boy.

"Yes… well here's your margarita pizza" Herry said coldly as he picked up the man's tone of voice. 'Immigrants these day's, so rude" he thought to himself as he handed the man the pizza, shoving it to his chest.

The man, appalled by his sudden change of mood was quite disgusted of his temper, and grabbed the pizza with a fake, plastic, almost Barbie doll grin.

"Why thank you, kind sir" the man said sarcastically.  
"Any time, kind sir, that would be 8.50 euro, not including tip" Herry said with a stern face, but also starting to fake grin as he put his hand out for the money. The man was hysteric and laughed do hard nearly dropping his pizza. Herry raised an eye bow at the man.

"Your not serious" The man said smiling. He noticed the seriousness in the pizzeria's face and stopped laughing. "Like I'd ever tip you, 'oh my god, you have such great service', PFT yeah right. Call me when you get some real service kitchen boy" The man said sarcastic as he started to walk towards the door.

"Kitchen boy eh? I am more than a kitchen boy, you cavolo! Are you going to go and sip your red ass wine and pizza that you just illegally stole, the same pizza that the 'kitchen' boy made?" Herry called out, getting aggressive. *a/n my nonna calls people that name, it means cabbage but people say it as in you're crazy, like rudely. But if anyone wants to know crazy is pazzo in Italian* "Not on my books" He grabbed the pizza box as he swung him around face to face. "Now that have your attention, the money, PLEASE"

"Not on your life, kitchen boy" The man said coldly.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll be needing THAT back" Herry said as he pulled the pizza back.

"Oh no he's threatening me, HA! What'cha going to do kitchen boy? Hit me with your rolling pin? Get the second chef to come and beat me up with his Barbie apron? Huh? il vostro ragazzo di cucina…" *up yours kitchen boy a/n sorry for rude language!* Suddenly, the rude man stopped his outrage as his eyes widened and his body stiffened. His skin ran cold as his blood stopped frozen. His gaze was still as his eye started to twitch, but not with anger. He took slow breath's as he spoke no words. His hairs stood still and upright as Herry looked at him oddly. He waved a hand in front of the still man's face, but no change or reactions as displayed. Herry started to get a little freaked out b the man as he looked closer to the man. He was breathing, quite perfect warm breaths, but his body displayed no movement or gesture at all. His eye's darted in small movements, but was no longer the chocolate brown Herry admired. They were dark, though hollow, like fear had injected them and had spread around his eye's. They were emotionless, displaying fear and only fear. His lips ran blue as they stood frozen and crinkly as he stood stiffly holding the warm pizza in his frozen hand. Herry looked at him weirdly, thinking what was going on? One minute the man was blowing a fuse at him, the next he was frozen still… scared? 'I am I really that scary?' Herry thought as he stared at the man. But the man gave no emotion back. Herry smelt his arm pits if the man was appalled of his smell, but he wasn't smelly at all? Why should he be? He did just have a shower. Suddenly without warning, the man dropped the pizza to the ground and ran out of the shop, with no good bye's or no reasoning for his sudden hit and run. Well, more like drop and run.

Herry looked at the man run past his window at an incredible speed, his eye's tearing and his body still stiff though still running. The man had no intention of slowing down, or looking back into the shop, as he left the pizzeria owner to look at his speed in awe and try to think what just happened.

Herry came to his senses as he looked at the boy, racing like never before he had seen, not including Atlanta of course, and back at the pizza he dropped on the floor with no warning.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Your going to have to clean that up! How do you say it in Italian… ah... Stai …per avere a…" The muscular baker heard a deep, low laugh behind him as he turned around to see half of his shop missing. The wall was just… gone, off it's hinges, taking all photo frames and all with it. Instead, there stood the streets of his home, Italy and all it's emptiness. There was not a boy in sight, not a child playing in sight, not a gardener, not a shopper, not a tourist, not anybody to be quite frank. No, instead there stood the deep alley ways and houses, blinds down and curtains pulled across, as doors were locked along with the windows. What was going on? He had never seen Italy so deserted, it was always filled with cars, vesper's, playing and laughing children, gardeners which were the rich people who could afford front yards, shoppers with purses in hand and looking at all the stalls and shops such as Gucci or Dolce and Gabbana shops which were usually filled with people. No tourists admiring the sights of the ancient city of Napoli, no busses filled with photographers and people. Just streets and over cast skies. Oh, and that's if you don't count THE BIG UGLY GIANT who held Herry's wall and was the owner of the evil laugh, and the most likely cause of the man's sudden change of emotion. But to this pizza boy? No, this giant was like a bug that you see in every nook and cranny, a bug just waiting to be squashed in a tissue and thrown in the bin. A bug ready to be sprayed by Insect Killer, a bug easy to be squashed by a shoe or maybe some num- chucks or another weapon like that. But a giant to Herry was like opening a Christmas present on Christmas morning, something to do other than sitting bored. To other normal mortals, they think of giants as mythical creatures from fairy tales, but to Herry was like something normal. Pride and joy filled Herry's heart, as it pumped harder and harder, as his blood ran hot through his veins. He was brought back to life. His day's are back. A giant could only mean one thing. The game was not over yet. His wishes had been answered, and not a moment too soon.

"I thought something smelt bad, and I was sure it wasn't the cheese! Let's roll fatso!" Herry said as he grabbed a rolling pin with a grin.

"Need some help Herry?" Voices said behind him. Joyful voices, like several angels. Voices he hadn't heard in a long time, but voices that rang like bells in his ears, sweet ringing of bells. He had found his six people to mend his heart, and they all held needles and thread ready to mend his achy breaky heart. But to his disappointment, there were only 4. But nether the less he had a feeling that the search party was on, for a little reunion for 7 great friends. A light had lifted him off the ground from the shadows, and life breathed through his lungs. He had no fears now that… most of his friends were there by his side, ready to fight for him and the world as a team, as family, as a hero.

"GUYS! I'd give you a hug, but I'm too busy kicking ass" Herry said as he held the rolling pin in his hand.

"Need some help, pizza boy? I'm no cook, but I think a big ugly giant isn't in the recipe." Archie said running beside him.

"To true, Archie, to true" Herry said. "He smells bad"

"Yeah, but he's a smelly new toy we can play with" Jay said, with a half stern leader face and a half delighted and laughing face to see his friends happy together again, to see his team together again, to his family back together again, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste anytime soon. They were everything to him. He stayed up late every night to keep them safe from the hands of those he hated. Especially his most wanted and worst enemy he could have. A psycho God on the loose as his main priority along with the safety of his team mates. But as he could see during previous times, they did not understand all he had done for them. But he didn't blame them, nor get angry. He could understand how they felt, their leader cooping himself into his room and working 24/7, 365, he too had felt it when his mother and father would work endlessly and come home at ridiculous times. But unlike his parents, he spent more than a reasonable amount of time on his plans, and he had decided he would change his habits and spend more time with his main priority, his family, his home, the one he loved.

"Too bad I break the head's off my Barbie's!" Atlanta said sarcastically. The giant looked at her, half confused and half angry, hurt and offended.

"Wait, where's Cronus?" Theresa asked as she scanned the area for the one she hated most.

"Do you think he's gone after one of the others?" Jay asked, suddenly going into leader mode fully.

"Ok, Herry, Atlanta and Theresa go and find the next person, me and Archie will stay and fight." Jay said.

"But my pizzeria…" Herry whined as he looked at his half standing pizzeria that he had worked so hard for the last 9 years. Suddenly, the whole building was lifted by the giant and was held over it's head, threatening to crush one of the hero's. But the hero's did not feel the tinsyest bit of fear, or threatened, they thought of it as a challenge to test their capability and strength. Herry had second thoughts of staying with his pizzeria as the giant flung it towards him.

"…You can have it" Herry said as he ran, holding Atlanta under one arm and Theresa under the other. Theresa though being carried was focused on finding a location with the amount of pressure and power drained, it was difficult to pin point locations, but she couldn't let her team down. No way. She had a mission. And anyone dared disrupted a determined girl on a mission was a dead man… or woman… or god. But the pain in her head, the pain in her heart, the worries on her mind, the concerns, all put together was a massive migraine that no pain killer could if as fast as they say. She felt sick, like fainting any minute, but for her friends se would stay sane and awake for their safety and benefits. She cleared her mind many times, hoping that something would come to her, but the more she hoped, the more nothing came to her and her strength drained. Suddenly, her vision went a blurry blue as a studio appeared across from some a long bridge or wall curving up and down with the slopes as the horizon set behind the marvelous land mark. She knew exactly where the next victim was, and has suspicions as to whom may be in the studio covered with glass walls and roof near the beautiful back scene of the great wall.

"Come on Herry, faster, I think we have a location!" Atlanta said as she looked at Theresa's face coming back from her vision. Herry dropped them both on the ground in a hurry, (not intending to hurt them) as they both sprung onto their feet quickly, ignoring the pain, for Cronus would not let you sit on the side lines because of an injury. A God such as him, so evil and despised had no mercy for the seven hero's in particular, the same seven destined to beat him from ruling the world.

"Ok let's go, we don't have much time" Theresa said as she locked into the device the coordinates of the next victims location. Yes her powers were nearly out, but her determination and perseverance was strong, and had no weaknesses. But she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, and fight a God on the same day. Is she that strong, or will she fall? She knew one thing, something, that even though her mother was not here with her to give her the support she needed, she taught her only daughter to never give up, never let go, and keep on striving to help those you love.


	11. 10 Not such a SUPER model

HHHEYYYYY! Thank you guys SOOO much for your reviews... they are AWESOME! I ddin't think Neil would have so much... but im never reliable with my stories, once my hands first touch the key board, ie lost them to my imagination as they dance around the key board with no plan or anyhting. lol so anyway, hope you like it. I made a few things about his child hood, but i dont know.... anyway, im so mean to him. Poor Neil.

Ok, ive tried to do alot more paragraphs now, and theres more diolouge. but anywayz, its long... for neil its REALLY long, i thouhgt he was going to be a hard one!!

I am so sorry I am bad at chinese/Japanesse, but I worte like 2 sentences in Japanese using a english to Romaji translator, so im sorry if its wrong. IM SORRY

Anyway, i hope you liek the chapter. Oh and one more hting, im going on camp tomrrow for school for one night... i know dreadful. So im not going to be able to update for at least 2 or 3 days. SOORRYYY :( But dont worry, i wont forget about my stories =D

anyway, enjoy and RxR!!!! Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 10 *NOT SUCH A _SUPER_ MODEL*

"Yeah baby yeah, you own China man" The photographer said as he took some shot's. As he held the Nikon camera in both hands, gripping tightly as he moved in different directions and angles like waves on the open see, care free and where ever the wind took you.

"Like you have to tell me" Neil said as he posed. "That is so old news" Neil posed different poses in front of the glass wall behind him, with a great and big wall stretching far beyond the naked eye could see, as it narrowed into the distance. Neil did not care for the wall or where he was standing, all he cared was to look good and be known by all people out there. But he knew something was bugging his mind. Something was stuck there, waiting for him to do something to unleash it from it's misery. At first, he foolishly decided it be a feeling of wanted power and control over his modeling career, and that the harder e worked at looking good, the better he would get at feeling good But his predictions were solemnly wrong. He did not feel like a _super_ model no more, he was a model, a pretty boy, who stood wearing clothes in front of a man who new how to press the 'capture' button on his camera. He did not feel exited his face was going to be on news weekly; he thought that was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"Just move over a slight bit so we can get the building"

"Who cares about the building, care about me! I'm the gorgeous one"

"Yeah… perfect Neil, PERFECT! This will sure hit the billboards all around China, you'll be bigger than the Great Wall Of China"

"Then everyone can see me!"

"And the clothes"

"You mean the person in the clothes" Neil said, getting disappointed. "Why do people want to see a brick wall when they can see me!"

"Do you even know what the great wall of china is Neil?" The photographer said, raising his eye brow as he lowered his camera.

"Well, let me see… a wall, of course, I think it was to keep the rabbits out" Neil said, smiling like he had accomplished a wonderful achievement.

"Rabbits" The photographer said, smiling with laughter.

"Yeah, my dad said there were too many rabbits, in china" Neil said knowingly.

"Your dad? And what did your 'daddy' do for a living?"

"He…" Neil said as his face dropped.

"Yes Neil? He what" The photographer said, laughing at Neil's stupidity.

"He twisted lids on tooth paste alright!?" Neil said, ashamed, embarrassed and angry. His father was everything to him, until he had a little accident at work one day, and when ork Safe came knocking on his door when he was 6, he knew his dad was not coming home for dinner, Christmas, his birthday, his photo shoots, in fact, he had the feeling there was no way to see his father ever again, that was if he wasn't dead. His father had big hopes for him, to be a successful something, not an air headed model.

Neil looked at himself in the mirror, ashamed at the reflection that stared back at him. This was not what his father would have wanted, this wasn't even what he wanted. His beauty and 'charm' was the only thing he had now, no friends, no family that would love him the way his father and friends would. His life was just plain life that belonged to the blonde guy on the front of the magazine. Don't get me wrong, being on a magazine is glamorous and all, but Neil felt life wasn't lived in studio's and camera's as news crew waited at your door for you to do one thing wrong, then your career, reputation, everything would be flushed down the toilet. No one loved him for who he was, they loved him for who the magazine's said he was. Only his friends loved him for his personality… even though he was an ass and obsessive of his looks, they still loved him as a friend, as family. They were like the brothers and sisters he never had, the family that he never had, the family that never shooed him away when he was just 7 or 8.

His mother was there, but not as a mother should. She used him for his cuteness to get guys, but they would eventually leave her for her stuck up attitude, but she always blamed it on him. Always poor defenseless Neil would be blamed for things he did not do, like when he played with other kids and they would cry, she would blame it on him always and he would cry in the corner where she sent him while she bad mouthed him to all the other mums. She never ran to his aid hen he had fallen and had a boo boo, she would tell him to stiff up a lip and get up. It was as if he wasn't living, or existing, in his house hold of his mother and himself. Most outings, most days at school, most of his time at his lonely home, he only had himself to look at, himself to talk to, himself to care for.

His actions turned into habits, and his habits turned into his personality, and no one really understood his life. They didn't understand how hard it was to live.

He grew up liking himself, and probably forever will, but as he looked in the mirror he saw nothing. A weak little boy, starring coldly back at him. He wanted his torturous life to end, he didn't care what anyone else thought. His mother, on the other hand, wouldn't notice if his presence was missing from the dinner table that had the left over food of last weeks meal.

Who did care if he was gone? No one, not his mother, not his photographer, and it would give the world another topic to speak about. He could see the had lines on the papers already, front page news as people would sit, sipping their coffee's reading about the golden boy who ended his life for unknown reasons to the one's who only cared for his popularity. But he knew his friends wouldn't, from where ever they were in the world.

"Let's let him sulk to himself boss, maybe that will knock some sense into him" The co- photographer said as he grinned.

"Good idea lad, who's up for a nice steamy coffee" he said, as he sarted to walk out of the building.

"Me, all this watching you taking photo's is making me parched" the co-photographer said as he followed after him.

"Oh, sure don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Neil said sarcastically, as his squeaky voice echoed through the empty glass room. He was alone, he had always been alone. But his friends were the angels that caught him from his fall and lifted him up to the heavens. The taught him what it felt like to be loved, and not to only love yourself. But he ungratefully ignored them, and now he felt miserable.

Every night he would have dreams of his friends, most of them happy, and some they were angry at him. When he awoke, he saw his bed wet and he was dripping of sweat. Those days he would find massive bags drooping from his eyes as he remembered the dream of their angry faces glaring at him for his inconsiderate attitude all those years ago. But people say those dreams are just your sub conscious speaking, and showing you what they had felt like, what he had done, and what they should have done. But he knew somehow that his friends were not angry at him no more, but probably forgotten, and moved on with their happy lives. But into him. He had not moved on, he was not happy. He was alone in the world, like on a deserted desert with no trees or water to keep him going. Everywhere he turned the desert would just keep going on and on on either side, with no angels or directions to tell him which way was home. Just the blazing sun, burning him and scaring his skin with fatal marks. The sun and burning of regret and sadness, hopelessness and forgotten memories, the burning haunting him until he was no longer existent.

"Looks like it's just you and me handsome" Neil said as he winked at himself through his 3 panel mirror. But his face dropped when he heard no voice yell at him to put it away, and give him a reason to groan and complain. There was no one to mock him or tease him, he was just alone in his world of darkness as the shadow's followed you like starkers until hey pounce and swallow you whole. He looked at himself, and the picture that lay under it. A hero. This guy was supposed to be a hero? Eh thought as he looked at his picture. He threw his mirror away, afraid the person that reflected back would come out and swallow him, but reality showed that he was that monster, he was not a man of beauty no longer.

Beauty. Curse or gift? Neil wondered if his beauty was in fact a curse or a gift, a gift to hold beauty in one's face, or the curse to behold and live with forever. It was a curse in his body, a curse lifted by his great, great, great… many other great ancestor Narcissus. He wished he were normal, he wished he did not bare the curse. He hated his curse, he hated himself. He hated his life. It never was easy for him, and as time presumed ticking, it never got much easier than him but harder. His father told him things happen in life for a reason, but he saw no reasoning to be cursed with beauty, he had not seen the reasoning why his father never came home, he had not seen the reasoning of why he left his friends. Oh why had he left his friends? They were there for him, to help or to rescue. They had not given up on him like his family, they had not let him down with out a fight. They were true friends, friends you would not pick up off the streets or at the mall. Friends that only came once in a life time. But he had pushed them away and left them. To be a what, a worthless, low life super model. He was supposed to be a super hero, not a super model, he was not even that. He was a blonde boy who knew no better than to care for himself and himself only. How foolish his young mind was. And how much he regretted it as it grew older and mature.

When he was young, his father had taught him a song, and now every night, he would sing himself to sleep in his boxed apartment, as it gave comfort to him and loyalty to his dead father that would listen to his vice sing the words of the untold messages. His father used to sing words that told him to live his life, but being how old he was he never really understood his fathers words. But now mature and full grown, he knew exactly what his father had said to him, and wished he had learnt the words passed room the angels when he was younger, maybe then his life would be better.

You're going to be a shining star,  
With fancy clothes, fancy cars.  
And then you'll see,  
You're going to go far.  
Cause everyone knows,  
Who you are  
So live your life.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life,  
You got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life ,  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life,  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life.

Now that Neil reflected on his fathers words, he realized even though his father was twisting lids on toothpaste, but he lived his life with a job, a family, a son, a wife, a life. Everything Neil was missing and his heart ached for. He ached for his family, his friends his home. He ached for love, for care, to be notice by the ones he loved. He ached for a second chance to show his friends how he really was smart, how he really was considerate, and hw sorry it was it took 10 years of sad loneliness to figure it out, now that he owned everything a super model should own. But missing the basic elements of life. Love. Care. True home. True family. True friends.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that broke him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" Neil shouted, clearing his throat as he whipped tears built up in his eyes and fixed himself up. but no one came in. Instead, it knocked again. And again. And again.

"I SAID, COME IN!" Neil shouted. But it just knocked again. And again. And again.

Neil went over to the door, ready to blow his nut at the person who endlessly knocked on his door. The nerve this person had. THE NERVE.

"This isn't funny…Photographer! You made me walk an extra 2 steps, now I need to redo my toenails!" He shouted as he flung the door open, expecting to see two laughing photographers. But instead saw…

"Ninja's?" he said in a low voice as he looked at the ninja's that stood behind his door. Why in the world were ninja's knocking on his studio door? "Sorry guys, model in Chinese clothes already taken for the job, ta, ta" Neil said as he attempted to close the door, but the front ninja out stepped his foot and the door would not close to Neil's command.

"Err… yeah, we are ninja's! Surrender to master Cronus!" The leader said in a Japanese accent as he took a powerful pose.

"Cronus? Hmm" Neil said as he tapped his shoes trying to think were he had known the name Cronus from.

"Cronus… oh he's that god of time, I've heard of him" Neil said as he remembered who's name was Cronus, but he didn't know why he did. But the felt like this God was not just a mythed creature he possibly read about.

"Well, err, surrender, to master Cronus, or say hello to my little friend" The ninja said as he looked at Neil sternly.

"Oh, right, and my name is Narcissus." Neil said sarcastically as he winked at the ninja. "Well if you are that dedicated that you had to threaten me with your imaginary 'master Cronus', well I guess you get a signature. I see you liked this weeks "Ninja" fashion huh! Well, I got to admit, I do look good in a ninja suit. What did you say your name was?" Neil said as he got one of his photographs out from one of 3 boxes behind him and a pen. The ninja cocked a eyebrow as he looked at Neil confused and disappointed.

"This guy is a superhero?" One ninja said in Chinese.

"Yeah, looks like Cronus was wrong" Another said also in Japanese

"Oh well, let's finish him off anyway" Another said.

"Ah, I can't understand you. Err, you sprekin the English?" Neil said as he used his hands to also talk to the ninja's who stood in awe in front of him. They glared at his stupidity and carelessness, and his unconcerned attitude towards the truth.

"Ok… Dear… ninja, from your favorite person, ME!" Neil read his message he signed on his picture, getting uncomfortable by his glares. "Here you go" He handed the picture to the ninja with a smile as the ninja just darted his eyes from the picture to Neil, then back to the picture.

"ok… can you like stop that? It's freaking me out" Neil said uncomfortable, still holding th e black and white photo of himself out towards the ninja.

The ninja grabbed the picture as he ripped it into shreds and forced himself through the door, shutting it behind him. Fear washed over Neil's face as he stepped backwards.

"Ok… so your not such a message guy" Neil said, shaking with fear. "I can write you a new one"

The ninja's surrounded him in a circle, all ready to fight. They looked at him like a new toy ready to be thrown like a rag doll, or a geeky boy at school you are 3 times bigger than and want to 'play' with as you give him wedgies and noogies. It was primary school all over again for Neil, as he felt he had de ja vu of his primary school years as a 'golden boy', and used to be teased or called 'gay' because of hi good taste in designer clothing and stationary.

"…Or maybe not" Neil said as his face dropped. Him against 4 ninja's? Fate was not on his side, and he wasn't sure how long his luck would be either. "Stand back… I'm lucky" Neil tried to threaten the ninja's but the wouldn't lower the guard, not even for a second.

The ninja's looked at each other as they went into fits of laughter.

"Oh, stand back, he's going to zap me with his 'Killer smile'" One ninja said sarcastically, waving his hands dramatically in the air. The ninja's laughed until they wept from their eyes in fits of laughter right in front of Neil's face as he became angry and peeved.

The ninja's laughed as they got closer and closer.

"I'm warning you, stay back" Neil warned, trying to put his most bravest and heroic voice on. But truth was, the little shaky boy inside him was terrified and was yelling for him to run, but his conscious said that was what he ever did in the past, and now he was turning a new leaf, to pull his act together and do something. Both voices were convincing to Neil, as he tried to figure out which one was the right one.

He took what he thought of a ninja battle stance, doing various moves from Karate Kid that he had seen a few weeks before. "Ching, Chong, HAWHAH! Hisho!..." he shouted as he attempted to speak Chinese as he threatened the ninja's with his stances and poses.

Suddenly, one ninja started to cry and get offended. *Hisho= you wretch*

"What… what did I just say…"

"tobioriru sanjo!" the ninja said through tears as one of the ninja's comforted him. *Jump off a mountain top*

"Tobior who ha?" Neil asked confused.

"What a sad man." One ninja said. "What a sad attempt at Chinese"

"OHH! We are so scared" another ninja said.

"Yeah, we are shaking in our boots" another said.

"I know kun fu! Watch it!" Neil said as he took the 'plane' battle stance.

"Or what, you'll makeover us to death?" Another Ninja said, whipping his eyes with laughter.

"Yeah, you going to make us look like Nicole Ritchie? Or maybe even Paris Hilton" The lead ninja said.

"Meh, at least you'd look better than you look now old men" Neil said as he held his head high. His specialty was to not hurt physically, but mentally and emotionally was his power. The ninja's stopped laughing as they stared at Neil then back at the lead ninja who was about to explode of anger.

"Did he just turn your joke against you?" one said to the leader in Japanese.

By now, the ninja was fuming red through his black uniform, ready to beat the crap out of Neil. Fumes of red smoke could have been seen steaming through his ears by his red hot blood. His eyes twitched as they turned as red as blood.

"Ah, I don't know what you just said, ah, Me non Capish!" Neil said.

"That's Italian nit wit!" another Ninja said, stepping forward. He was the vice leader of the group, along with cousins with the ring leader. He did not take the offence that Neil said to his cousin very well, and was not a happy camper at this stage.

The leader pulled his hand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Leave him to me" He said, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"WHAT?! Listen, I don't want any trouble" Neil said, freaking out. "And it wouldn't hurt if you'd shave your arms, scary Mary. And spray some deodorant for the world sake. Your BO stinks!"

"Yeah? Maybe trouble wants you" The ninja said, circling Neil, not leaving his gaze off the defenseless boy.

"Do you need a hearing aid? I said, ME AND MY HAIR DON'T WANT TROUBLE!"

"I hear what is worth listening too" The ninja said. "Now, let's fight Blondie! LONG LIVE CRONUS!" the ninja started to charge towards Neil.

"Cronus?! I think I knew a guy named Cronus… was he ugly? Or maybe really old?" Neil said. As he held his fingers to his chin in thought. "OH! A penny!" Neil went to bend down to get he penny as he unintentionally dodged the kick. "I guess it's my lucky day" he said with a smile as he held the penny in his hand.

As Neil stood upright once again, he bumped the ninja which threw him off balance. Trying to regain balance, the ninja attempted to kneel on Neil to prevent falling to the ground, but his hand misplaced his shoulder and went into his hair… his blonde, well conditioned for 20 minutes hair. That was his most biggest mistake. In Neils'ville, that was the most deadly crime ever, and this criminal would pay.

Once Neil stood upright, his gaze fell upon the dressing room mirror, and he stared at his hair, in all different directions. He looked hideous, he looked… ugly! Neil turned fast towards the ninja, his eyes filled with anger, his blood pumping through his body, he was ready to punch some ass who messed his hair. He wasn't afraid to do it too; he had done it millions of times before. Just not to a ninja who was attempting to kill him.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Neil said, anger rising high. "You look like a guy who likes Karate Kid, then you'll know what I mean by it's time to WAX ON, WAX OFF!" Neil grabbed the pot of wax he used to wax his legs ad poured it on the ninja's leg. The ninja squealed as the hot wax poured on his hairy leg, as it coated the hairs that grew long from it's body like thick trees in a forest.

The other ninja's stood afar back, watching the poor leader get tortured, none dared confront Neil and his pot of wax. No one in the world would confront an angry man with messed hair do and armed with a pot of wax.

"Wow" A female voice said behind him. "Looks like he's doing ok on his own"

"Yeah… what did this poor ninja do to deserve to be waxed" A male voice said.

"Sided with Cronus, usual things" Another female voice said, but this one was softer and more graceful.

"Yeah, that and he messed up pretty boy's hair" the first female voice said, this one was more rougher than the first, and more playful and spiteful.

Neil spun around to face the people who spoke behind him, and saw 3 surprised and familiar faces stare back at him.

His heart ran fast, his blood pumped around his body. He could feel the heat project of his body as his heart was lifted off the ground of despair and to the clouds of hope. Angel faces stared at him, smiling, happy, and joyful like a family would smile to their loved one. These angels were not angels though in reality. They were the friends of his past, the hero's who had saved him, the family he walked out on. They had come back for him, ready to love him again, and forgive him. The memories of his angry dreams now faded away through the gate of false visions, and he was left with a second chance, which he was not about to waste or give up. He was brave, he would hold on, he would never let go. This was his life, his long gone and missed life his heart had been missing all these years. His heart had healed now it had contacted it's source of light and life, and it would live again. It would live happily ever after like a fairy tale. He would live his life.

"GUYS! OH MY GOD, you would not believe…" he said in a high squeaky voice of joyfulness and happiness. But he was interrupted as his very muscular friend's face dropped down and fear rose in his eyes. But he was a quick thinker, and spoke a warning to the boy who was ignorant of the surprise that lay behind him.

"NEIL!" Herry screamed. But they knew in this fight, Neil's luck had run out. He was a quick thinker and warning giver, but not so much on the running to help.

Theresa's senses triggered an alarm in her head of danger as she rushed to the aid of her friend. She ran and ran despite the pain in her legs and head. She found herself behind a guy dressed in black from head to toe, facing his back as she tapped his shoulder as he lifted his hairy paw above the ignorant blonde's head. He spun around, confused and alarmed as he eyed the girl in the eyes.

"Now you see, this is the part where you scream and run before I kick the living day lights out of you for sneaking up on my friend, DUDE!" Theresa said as she lifted her leg high as it cracked with the ninja's jaw, sending him flying across the room with a thud.

Neil went closer as he stuck his tongue out and teased the injured ninja that lay with a bleeding jaw, cupped in his hand. "PFT! Beaten by a girl, some ninja you are. You should really look into modeling…" Neil started to say as the ninja re gained consciousness. As Neil saw him stir, he got scared and ran behind Theresa who turned towards the other ninja's, giving them a smile silently begging them to give her a challenge.

"Come one, I dare you" she said with a smile. Fear washed over their faces as they ran off with the injured ninja.

The ninja who had still wax on his leg which was no dried, tried to stand up and run away, but Neil stopped him. "Here, allow me" Neil smiled as he pulled the wax of the ninja's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the scream echoed through the hall as the hero's blocked their ears.

"Jeez, I think I've gone deaf!" Atlanta shouted above the scream.

"I don't blame him" Herry said as he looked at the strip of wax in Neil's hand. He was surprised as he stared at the amount of hair stuck on the wax that had been pulled out of the roots of inside the Ninja's body.

"I can't believe woman can rip hairs from the roots of their skin with wax, and still be afraid of a spider"

The screaming ninja, now crying as tears flew from his red eyes fell to the ground unconscious from the pain in his leg and the shock. The hero's stood, satisfied of their accomplishment as they didn't notice a third party in the room.

"COWARDS!" A voice said behind them. The 4 hero's spun around and saw Cronus, fuming with anger, flames literally flaming from his eyes. His fists were clenched as his knuckles turned white as fresh snow and his face turn as red as a tomato.

"That's were I knew Cronus from!" Neil shouted in realization. The others including Cronus glared at him.

Cronus sighed. "That's my name, don't wear it out. You mortals are so predictable, you forget all the important things. Well Id's love to stay and 'chat', but I'd best be off, ta, ta" he said as he walked through his portal, remembering he had other business to attend to, or someone in this case. "I have a surprise visit to attend to"

"How typical" Atlanta said sighing. "JUST WALK AWAY YOU COWARD" she screamed into the closing portal. "For a god I'm not surprised, he hasn't the balls to stay and fight."

"He's a god, he doesn't have to stay and fight" Herry said.

"Still, there was nothing in the history books that said, "The God of time was an ugly…"

"Don't forget old" Neil pointed.

"… and old coward who ran away from competition" Atlanta said.

"That's because the world isn't supposed to know that Cronus is real" Theresa said, clutching her head in pain.

"Theresa are you ok?" Atlanta asked, noticing the paleness in Theresa's face.

"Yeah, just… tired, coming home to find a god blowing up my home wasn't on my to-do list" Theresa said.

Atlanta saw the reasoning behind Theresa's explanation as she remembered seeing Cronus for the first time in 10 years unexpectedly in the park with Archie just minutes ago.

Herry turned towards Neil and noticed him staring at his face. "What" Herry said, a bit uncomfortable. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

" Wow, you guys look… old" Neil said shocked.

"Why thank- what?!" Herry said.

"Guys come on, play times over. We need to find Cronus" Theresa said as hse held her fingers to her temples.

"Right, where next?" Atlanta said.

"Ah, guys, what's going on?" Neil asked confused. He did have not the lightest clue what was going on, yet alone believe what had just happened to him.

Theresa clenched her eyes, trying with all her might to find the last victim of a surprise attack with much difficulty, the cloud of concern and worries clouding her vision. She barely saw the others, and it was all up to her to find them. Plus the pain was no cherry on top of the cake either. With every single power she used, it drained her powers and strength just like that, but she was not willing to give up.

"He's… he's…" Theresa said, clutching her head in pain.

"Theresa, are you sure you're ok?" Atlanta said concerned. She had her doubts whether it was shock that explained her paleness and shakiness.

"Yeah… just a head ach" she said in pain. 'come on' she thought to herself. 'COME ON' Suddenly, her vision was blurred and went into a blue. She saw busy streets a buzzed by busy cars and pedestrians and was clothed by many buildings, two of which capture her eye. Both the same length, same width, like twins. Even though not standing today, was a land mark this place could never forget, neither the tragedy that followed. She knew where in the world, but where exactly in the place? She focused harder, doing her best to erase thoughts and concentrate on finding a building. She saw a building, but was blurred quite a lot. She could not be sure where or what this place was, but she had a vague image and a gut feeling, and if that as all she had it was good enough.

Reality fell on her like a ton of bricks as she awoke back to the plain studio that they had fought in. She grabbed the device as she laid it on the floor and typed in coordinates, unsure weather to go with her gut or not.

Suddenly, a thump was heard behind them as they turned to see a surprised photographer with spilt coffee at his feet. He took in the studio, now messed and destroyed with not one thing left where it had been where he left. In front of him was an unconscious ninja, lying on the floor unmoving.

"I was gone for 10 minutes, and you have a party with this… this…"

"It's called a ninja, by the way my dad who screwed lids on tooth paste told me that what your dad didn't?" Neil said as he held his hands on his hips.

"Ok… this is normal" Herry whispered into Atlanta's ear.

"Oh and by the way, you're fired. You were a lousy photographer. But if saving the world doesn't work out I'll give you a call" Neil said as he stood in front of the photographer.

"Saving the world? Yeah right. Did your daddy put that into your stupid obnoxious head too…"

"That mean's you'll have to find another client" Neil's aid as he lifted his head.

"Another cli… where am I supposed to find one now? The shoot is due next week!"

"NOP" Neil said as he circled the photographer proudly.

"NOP?" Herry asked.

"Not my problem. You'll have to find one. Oh and you" Neil said pointing to the co-photographer. "You have been promoted to cleaner…"

"Don't you mean demoted, sir?" The stubby co photographer said, looking at the unconscious ninja and back at Neil.

"If I was meant to say demoted, I would have said it you, you… you… pork chop. You can start by cleaning the studio. Is that clear?!"

"CRYSTAL" the stubby man said, shaking with fear.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to he said as he walked towards the portal. "Ta, ta" The portal vanished and left the photographer, the co photographer, I mean the cleaner and ninja in the silent room.

The ninja stirred as he moaned from the pain in his leg's. The photographer stared at the ninja and a thought clicked in his head.

"Hmm, with a bit of work…" he mumbled to himself. "Excuse me mister ninja, how would you like to be famous" He picked up the ninja to his feet and led him out the door. The ninja looked confused at the photographer, as he tried everything to squirm out of his grip, cursing in Japanese under his breath.

"And me sir?" the cleaner said.

"You… um… you heard the man, you're promoted to cleaner, and last time I checked, cleaners clean… don't they?" the photographer said as he faced the cleaner.

"But… but…"

"Clean you dirty cleaner, or you're fired, me and my new client have some work to do"


	12. 11 Having a bad day

WOW! long time no update! ok its been a week but still. lol anyway... IM BACK FROM CAMP! everybody cheer and clap! nah jokes.... but if u did good on u ;)

Thanks for reviews, muchly appriciated!! This one was a tad bit harder than the others, so im not sure if its a good one. but any way. lol anyway, im not american, althoguh i have grandparents there now (long story) and goign to America in June (YAY), but i have no idea about America so excuse me if I said anything wrong. SORRY!!

Last day of school tomorrow! YAY! and you now what that means.... HOLIDAYS! And holidays mean.... MORE TIME TO UPDATE!

anyway, update soon!! enjoy the chapter!! Pllleaaassseee review

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 11 *HAVING A BAD DAY*

"It says here, Mr. Odie, you studied IT at Olympus High" A business man said as he lowered his piece of paper onto the table. He sat at the head of the enormous marble table, head high as he pushed his glasses forward. He was a bald middle aged fellow, one of those guys who are so interested in their work that they probably may not have a family waiting for him at home, and lives in a box he uses 2am to 3am to get his appear work. He had massive bags under his eyes, though he tried hard not to express his exhaustion. He fixed his tie as he folded his hands onto the marble table as he watched the nervous young boy at the other end of the table gulp and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

The business man, in fact, striked a resemblance to the nervous boy's old friend he used to know back in his teen age years. Of course not in appearance, but his obsession of work certainly did. His friend used to spend hours of his life with a pencil in his hand, as he locked himself in his room and sat at his desk. Of course the secret descendant of Odysseys knew that his leader worked for the safe being of man kind and for the ones he loved, but now as he looked back on those years, he wished that his leader's plan didn't work, and he, know, was still sitting at his desk as he stared into space, thinking of ways to defeat his enemy. But he knew it was foolish of him to wish these things, wishing the man who would define chaos as a whole knew and worse thing that the dictionary explained free from his cell, and put the world into, yet again, serious possibilities of serious danger. He was locked up for safe keepings, and that's were he would be for a very, very long time. Odie hoped that he would not live to see the day that Cronus would break free and bring chaos over the innocent world he lived on, he could only hope. But he couldn't help but wonder, what if he didn't escape? Would they be a team still to this very day? Oh how he wished their faces to appear before his. His life, now, was so… plain, boring, and ordinary. And he didn't like it that way.

He was alone now, to take life head on as he had in the past. But he thought life to be a challenge to mind, to teach you important things to care about, and what not to. To teach reasoning behind events, occurrences and mistakes. To teach you what no computer or device made from the bare hands of humanity could teach one little boy. But the foolish mind of a teenager just ignored life's teachings, and took what he could. But soon realized as he grew mature and older, that things came and went, things were brought to life and things would soon die. A life he had imagined 10 long years ago had now drifted into the land of fantasies, and reality had blurred his wishful vision. Life now was like living in a hole, a hole of lonely darkness of which would feed on your mind and soul until you totally lost it. Life used to be colorful instead of dull, filled with love instead of hate, with bright skies instead of darkness. But now his life was black and white with no love for him and no love to give. His skies would be full of regret, hatred and darkness. He looked at the stars, but saw no hope, no bright reflections, no light to beam on his hopes and enlighten his dreams. They, to him, were now a bunch of white dots, there too accompany the darkness of the sky. They resembled the memories he had and now lost in his eyes. They agreed him, they whispered in his ears of his regret of walking out of his colorful life and into the dull one that he thought he was never supposed to cross. But fate was fate, and his destiny was controlling his game of life, and he had lost all power and hope of finding colour in his life. Now his life was computers, work, and coffee breaks. That was all it was and all it ever was going to be. For as his mother used to tell him when he was just a boy, to believe in the light you must believe in obscurity. To believe in happiness you must have unhappiness, and the path of excess leads to the tower of wisdom. His mothers words to him meant the world to him, and he would never forget the things she had told him, and he believed every word.

"ah, Mr. Odie…" the man said in his American accent, as he waved his hand in front of the dazed African American boy's eyes.

"Yes… well, ahem, ah, very… professional teachers" he said quickly, snapping from his thoughts. "Very, very professional"

"I see" the man said as he shuffled his papers and eyed Odie suspiciously. "You say you know how to construct and work a 'walkie talkie' from scratch, Mr. Odie"

"Oh psh, piece of cake" Odie said giggling a little. "In fact, my personalized walkie talkies are more than just walkie talkies. They have a wide signal range and…"

"Yes, well I just do the interviews, I don't grade scrappy walkie talkies" The man said quite rudely.

Odie pouted at the man's rude attitude, but dared not bring up an argument. Who did this smart alic think he was? Scrappy walky talkies PFT! 'yeah? We'll see if they are so scrappy when I zap your head off with my 'scrappy walkie talkies'' Odie thought as he giggled.

"Ahem?" the man said, folding his arms. Odie snapped from his thoughts. "You find this amusing, Mr. Odie?"

"Oh… no sir, just a joke some one told me" Odie said quickly. Drips of sweat ran down his forehead like race cars as he whipped them away with his hanky. The business man just stared in disgust.

Odie noticed his expression and looked at his hanky. "Oh yeah, this is my favorite hanky, it has Darf Vader from Star Wars on it… you like Star wars?"

"No… I keep my head on the ground and out of the clouds of fantasy that you… young , nerdy kids seem to enjoy" the man said as he screwed his nose. Odie stared at him, his mouth on the floor. Head on the ground? Out of the clouds of fantasy? Young, nerdy kids? 'Like he could talk.' Odie thought 'He has 'NERD' written all over his forehead. Maybe if he had a life…' he said as he giggled.

"You remembering another one of your friends jokes Mr. Odie?" the man said as he leaned forward.

"Err… yeah" Odie said snapping from his thoughts. "Funny guy"

"He sounds quite the comedian, maybe I have heard of him?"

"No… he's…. an old friend" he said as he frowned. He really blew it. He could kiss this job good bye.

"Kids these days" he murmured. Odie stood, once again surprised at the mouth this guy had attached on his face. Kids? He was not a kid! Odie rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you were one you'd understand" he murmured.

"Pardon?" The man said with a fake smile.

"Oh um just agreeing sir" Odie said as he sat straight.

"Mr. Odie, I have a little advice for you" The man said as he walked over to Odie's seat. Odie gulped as he whipped the sweat from his fore head. "And what would that… be"

The man leant into Odie's ear, close to his face as he felt the heat project of the black boy's face.

"No body likes a kiss ass" he said as he walked back to his seat. Odie sat there, offended and ready to kill the balls this guy had. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Thanks" Odie said sarcastically.

"Listen, do you want this spot or not" The business man said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Of course, which loser doesn't?"

"Well for one I didn't, your opinion doesn't count when your girlfriends father owns the company"

'Wow, a girl friend, that's an accomplishment. Who is it a dog?' Odie thought.

"Oh… well I didn't mean that you were…"

"Ok, I can see that this ain't going no where Mr. Odie…"

'Most honest thing you've said all day' Odie thought to himself.

"And believe it or not, I don't have to like you; neither do you to me…"

"_You can say that again"_ Odie thought.

"I'm just the guy who tells the boss which one is fit for the job. And by the look on your résumé, your abilities have come to my attention, they are remarkable, almost like…"

"The messenger of the God's had taught me for 2 years? Yeah… I know, it's not the first time someone's said that to me… not that the God did or anything…"

"Yes well, as interesting as that may… sound" the business man said quickly as he packed his sheets into his brief case,"I have a very important meeting to get to, your myths of the God's will have to wait for…some other time. Hopefully never" he murmured.

The joy and shock took over Odie's body. He had done it! Wow, this man was really a nut case.

"Are you serious?!" Odie said, springing from his chair.

"No…" the man said, attempting a straight face. Odie's face fell. He knew it was too good to be true. But the snort he relieved told him now otherwise.

"Another advice? You want to walk here? Grow some brains and guts kid" the man said. "But yes, I guarantee you the job, I like your style. Welcome to the Empire State Building Mr. Odie"

"Please sir call me Odie, I greatly honor your decision! Thank you so much! Give me some skin man!" Odie put his hand in the air, as the business man just stared at him strangely. To be quite frank, the man screwed his nose at his immature behavior as he snorted and stood from his chair.

He sighed as he lay a hand on Odie's shoulder. "You'll have to work on that" he said as he walked out of the meeting room.

'Great going Odie! Real smooth! This guy is going to think you're a nut job! Damn, why did I have to mention the Hermes thing! And don't get me started on the high five' Odie thought, mentally kicking himself. He sighed as he picked up his brief case and waddled out of the room miserably. Why did he have to pick this path of life? Why had the God's led him here? There was nothing special about his life, and as he looked at the up tight man stride off towards his office, he wondered if he was going to become like him. Odie snorted at this thought. In hell was he going to be that tight ass. One day that guy is going to suck up to the wrong ass.

As he exited the building, the people that sat behind desks stared at him and his baggy clothes and his afro hair. He stood out from the crowd, there was no doubt about that, but he had things that the flat headed worker didn't have; knowledge, a distant relative to a hero, the training he experienced with Hermes and a life. Well, he used to have a life. But now, he had nothing. His family were gone, and he didn't know where. After two years gone a lot had changed at his real home. And he found, that he had not a home any more, but ashes of his burnt house that lay on the deserted area of rock and worn wood. If his family was dead or not, was a mystery. He had the memories of them and how life used to be, but the knife of losing his friends dug deeper with in his heart. They treated him like a somebody. A somebody who had value, who was special in his own way, and his talents and loving personality was not wasted or ignored. He missed them. He missed Jay's nagging, the fights, the bickering, the jealousy, the love, the battles, the lectures, everything. Everything that was now lost. He had to face it sooner or later. He had to move on. That life was his golden part of life, but now it was rust. He knew like every other friend ship, it would end some day, but this soon? Why. Why did it have to be this way. He could have done better. He could have stayed. He should have stayed.

He looked upon the crowd who bustled and shoved people as they crossed the road aggressively in a hurry. He analyzed each face, wishing one would look familiar, but as all the other times he's tried, nothing would trigger something in his mind.

He waited on the side of the road as he called to each taxi that drove by. But none would stop for him. Non would care for his loss of hope and sadness. None. As he waved, one last time, for a taxi to lend him a ride, the yellow checkered car ran across the muddy puddle as it splashed on the heart broken boy on the side of the road. He was now, covered in muddy water, dripping wet. But that didn't bother him. The pain in his heart was to painful to worry about water.

He opened the door to his lonely 2 room apartment as he lent against the wall in pain. Walking 10 blocks did that to a nerdy African American boy. But it never measured to the pain in his heart and soul. Why had the God's done this to him? Why has fate chosen this path for him to follow? As his mother used to say to him, our bodies belong to us, but our soul belong to the God's whom choose our fate.

His apartment was nothing to awe at, nothing to look upon and compliment. It was of a bed in one room, with a suit and nothing else in his closet. In the other was a patched couch with a simple fridge, table and chairs that stood in the lonely room. There was a small TV rested on a wooden, home made table in front of the couch, as the moonlight shone down from the window as the rain danced across the panels. Next to the was his prize possession, the only thing he had to remind him of his early days. The only thing that he had and always will. His only friend. His computer. The one of which he saved many lives, the one he had with him every second, the one who told him about a teddy bear. People found him crazy with his obsession, but if only they knew of his past. If only.

"Cozy" He said as he lay his brief case onto the dusty, wooden floor. He roamed the room as he observed every nook and cranny. He sniffed his nose and smelt of an awful smell. He screwed his nose as he followed the smell. He stopped in front of a puddle on the floor as he felt the urge to chuck.

"I don't even want to KNOW what that is" he said as he went into the bed room. He looked out the window as he gazed at the stars, wondering if his friends were looking at the same with him, where ever the were. Loneliness crept into his skin as the sound of crickets singing through the night sang through his ears. The owls moaned at the cold and howled at the night as they, too, joined the sing and dance. But no song could cheer a heart broken boy. No. For the knife of neglected life and friends was to hard to pull out, with only 6 specific mortals who could withdraw his pain and misery.

He slumped down on his bed, expecting his body to bounce like normal beds. But instead, his body sunk low into the mattress.

"Who was before me? Santa Claus?"

"No, someone far more powerful, some one far more dangerous, someone far more God like" A voice said on the computer. Odie stood up in a fright as he saw a face on the computer screen. A familiar face. A spine chilling face. A face that was meant to be kept behind bars in Tartarus.

"What the…" Odie muttered.

Suddenly, an arm emerged from the computer screen following a body and head.

"Hello again, I think it's, "game over" for you"" The man said in his sarcastic voice. He stood up straight as his red, cold blooded eyes eyed the breathless hero and his apartment. "Nice place" eh said with a laugh.

Odie looked at him strangely, his head cocked to the side. 'Do I know this guy?' Odie thought.

The man rolled his eyes. "It is I, Cronus, God of time, and I am here to make sure you brats don't mess with me again" He said, striking a pose. "Fate is now on my side, and your pesky friends are busy"

"C…C…C" Odie stuttered in shock. No… it couldn't be. He was in Tarturus… wasn't he?

"Yeah, busy kicking an evil God's butt!" 3 voices boomed behind him. Odie turned around to see the faces he had searched for, for years. The faces that pulled the knife from his heart. The faces who brought light and happiness into his world. They stood smiling at Odie, as happy as he was… except of course for Neil, he was engrossed with himself. What's new? Atlanta nudged him in his ribs.

"oh… oh CRONUS!" Neil screamed as he lowered his mirror.

"How do you keep finding me!" Cronus said, getting angry.

"Oh, a little magic here and there, the usual" Herry said. "Hey Odie, how's it going?"

"Err… a little, weird, I guess, this wasn't really the house warming or congratulations party I was intending for" Odie said.

"Right on dude, it's better" Atlanta said with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly" Odie said, also grinning.

Suddenly there was a crash as 2 figures emerged from the dust of the crippled wall.

"Did we miss anything?" Archie said as he rebounded his whip. Behind them was a tied up giant that lay on the floor squirming for help and free dom. Now, there were nce again, 7. The seven friends, the seven family members, the seven mortals, the seven reborn hero's on a mission.

"You know guys, you could have used the door" Odie's aid, pointing to the still standing door.

"Oops, sorry" Archie said sheepish.

"Guys focus, things are going to be much worse than your wall if we don't re-lock this guy up" Jay said as he eyes the evil, dark eyes that belonged to a devious man such as Cronus himself.

"Too true Jay. It's only a matter of time before the world looks like that wall" Cronus said as he cleaned his nails with the edge of the scythes.

"Ok enough about the wall, let's get this over and done with, I have a lot of homework to catch up on… when I have a home to do it in" Odie said.

"Yes well before that, I want you to meet… some old friends" Cronus said as he grinned. He clapped his hands and from the computer screen arose 3 giants, built than ever before and angry, pure darkness consuming their eyes and face. There muscles bulged from their scaly skin, as they smiled evilly as they eyes the seven hero's.

"They want to say hi" Cronus said smiling.

"More party guests? They've just come in time for the party. Now, let's get crackilackin!" Atlanta said as she charged to one giant, Archie following a foot step behind her.

"Hey… you ok? I'm no doctor, but you look bad" Jay asked as he stared at the red headed who held her head in pain, very concerned for the person he secretly loved. Her face was as white as snow and her eye's were as red as tomato's. She looked as if she had died and had woken from the dead.

"Yeah… just… exhausted" She said with a smile. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her heart froze solid. Her breathing became heavy as she stared at danger, right in it's eyes. Her face went even paler, if that was even possibly, and her legs shook and her lip quivered. Jay stared at her sudden change of expression weirdly as he saw she was not looking at him, but something behind him. Her expression told him that he really didn't want to see what was behind him. He really didn't. He heard a laugh behind him, an evil laugh. A laugh that sent chills down your spine. A laugh that chilled your blood and made your heart beat faster. A laugh that meant only one thing. Danger.


	13. 12 Bye bye birdie

Please don't hate me for my cliff hangers I leave here and there! *hint hint alicat259 and my cliff hanger haters, jokes :p*

This is a really short chapter comapaed with others, but anyway I can't be bothered. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow.

Haven't really said in this chapter much other than Cronus is an ass, Jay is love struck and SOMEONE gets hit with a poison dart. OOOO you say? you'll have to read to find out :P

I have changed one of my stories name and summaries... its sooo much better. lol just thought id tell you :p but really unnessesary to point out.

But any-who, enjoy the chapter, just a quick one I whiped up in a bout an hour or so. Tjnaks for all your reviews *bows and kisses to the audience* thak you so muuuch, never thoguht i could get 16... but anyway the more the better! i loove them *hint, hint*

So please review *please* and I hope you enjoy. Oh adn btw in paragraph 2, I had a little inspiration from the movie "Moulin Rouge" loove that movie, especailly the song "your song" OMIGOSH! But anyway, enough of that, you have a chapter to read!!! Ciao!!!

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 12 *BYE, BYE BIRDIE*

Would facing danger straight in the eyes make it more or less painful? Mentally, watching danger suck the life from your body would mentally destroy you, and would be more brain burning and painful than it physically feels. For example, physically the murder weapon takes the shot then BOOM, bye bye birdie, and lights out for you. It would be quick and simple, and after the dreaded pain of a soul ripped from the flesh of it's body dances around your blood you are dead, with no feeling, fear or thoughts. But as you gaze into the eyes of death, as the wind whispers a song of end in your ear, it chews up your thoughts, makes your heart race like Ferrari motor cars, and chills your body like as if you stood naked in Antarctica. You think of death more seriously, and can practically smell the stench of the underworld. You could practically sense or see the angel of death's, Thanatos', silhouette in the shadows, as you stare down the barrel of the gun held to your head. You mourn for your loss, loss of life, loss of friends, loss of family, loss of love, as you plead to your murderer.

So did this young teenager want to look behind him and stare into the eyes of the danger that laughed at his defenseless position? No he did not. But did he? He did so. The face of the angel, his angel, that stared behind him as if he were invisible, that beautiful face, of which even with fear consuming her face she was as beautiful as the next Miss Universe. Well, at least in his eyes. But her expression, the concern, the fear, it over took him. It made him curious, it made him wonder. Either what stood behind him was very fearful, or this girl was very scared of her best friend (he did not expect for his love to love him in return) losing his life in one swift move. Despite the fear of his threatened life, he was more scared of losing the one he loved, the one he cherished, the one who lifted him to the skies that no mortal man had been before. The glint in her eyes told him when he was with her, he had died and gone to heaven. But as he thinks now, heaven would be hell with out the angel he loved for 2 years, and heaven now to him was a place on earth, a place with the light that shined from an angel, his angel. Life was now rainbows and unicorns, where the sun always shined, where the feeling of love swept across the fields. Life was now her, his angel. Life was wonderful, now she was in the world. Without her, his world was black and white, and he would never know if the sky was really green or its blue. The stars shone down on his face in his own world of imagination, his world that no portal opener from Hermes could open, but only the key of love. The stars reminded him of her eyes, as they glistened in the sky as they broke the darkness of night from the light of beauty. They were the trees that danced in the wind beside him, the oxygen he needed so he could breathe, the sweetest eyes he had ever seen that now goddess, god nor mortal can hold in their sockets, but her herself.

What would life be without it's source?

What would life be without light?

What would life be without reason?

What would life be without her?

Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Zilch. A worthless life.

He turned around gently, small steps, as he thought of all the things that could be behind him; a giant, a Greek mythology monster, Cronus, psh, they had encountered all of those things, he never thought they expected an expression like Theresa's. Well, there's also a gun, a bow and arrow, a scythe, a very big rock, a giant holding a very big rock perhaps. Or maybe Cronus grew some brains and held a rock. Now that would deserve a surprised expression. But highly unlikely. And he was right. It wasn't, in fact, a giant, it was not a mythic monster. It was not a gun it was not an arrow, nor a scythe. There defiantly was no rock, nor any brains in Cronus' thick and hollow head. Just Cronus with a poison dart in his pale, god, destructive hands… hang on wait….A POISEN DART?!

"Poison dart, oh poison dart shot from my cold icy heart. Poison dart, oh poison dart…. Agnon, what's a word rhymes with dart?" Cronus said as he whispered into his minions ear.

"Duh errr…. Fart?" he said as he giggled. Cronus gave him a stare, a death stare, and if looks could kill, Agnon was nothing but a piece of dust on his shoe. "Must you make everything I say into a joke?!" Cronus said, not really questioning him but making a statement. "Never mind, point is I have a dart and you don't" He said in a whiny, 5 year old voice. "And whoever it hits…. Well I really don't care. So… any last words?"

"Yeah" Jay said. "Get a life"

"Ha. Ha. funny." Cronus said with a raised eye brow sarcastically. "So funny I forgot to laugh. But you know what IS funny, that I can say the same to you. Well since I'm going to rip it to shreds and everything then rule the world. But you needn't worry dear boy, you will not live to see the day that I rule the world and the God's and every mortal bow as they kiss my feet."

"See that's funny because…" Jay said as he kept a straight glare.

"NOTHING MORE IS FUNNY! Well other than me watching you suffer…" Cronus said, getting impatient. Evil he had, plots he did to, but the patience? Not so much.

"You are a mental old man" Jay said as he stood protectively in front of his love, Theresa. He didn't know what that… thing was, he didn't know where it came from. All he knew was that the blood it injected was not going to be hers. He would make sure of that. He knew Cronus would take the shot sooner or later, so why not take the seat with the best view of the ice burg on the titanic?

"Don't you just love me?" Cronus said sarcastically.

"You can shove your soon-to-be failed plans and smart-arse attitude where the sun don't shine"

"Oh such big words from such a little puny weakling." Cronus said as he mocked Jay.

"Coz' you would know, you have been for the last 3000 millennia. Oh and these puny weaklings, yeah these ones… they are so going to kick your behind to Tim-buck-two" Jay said as he pointed to the seven teenagers, fighting giants and two standing before a mental God with a poison dart in his hand. He really didn't have much evidence to back his belief up right now.

"Look around Jay, look at the odds. They are on my side, and so is fate. No mortal like yourself can change it. So stand still and take your destiny like a man" Cronus said as he aimed for Jay. Jay looked around the room. Not much options to escape, not with a giant behind you and your team mates fighting two other ones. He was pretty much burnt toast.

"Don't try to run boy, for as you can see there are not many options for escape. I will get you, the poison dart will leave my hand, it will inject someone's skin, it will take effect, someone's life will be destroyed, I will win." Cronus said as he fiddled the dart in his hands.

Jay stared at him, doubting his chance of survival. Is he really defeated now? Had the prophecy really been broken? Was the world and human race doomed? Only time could tell, and Cronus had all the time in the world in his palm, literally.

"Jay… what are doing? Fight back!" Theresa whispered in his ear. Her breath was cold as it ran down his neck. It was a marvelous sensation as his hairs stood one end, but also alarming in the sense of fear and loss of hope that was carried. Should her fight? Or should he accept destiny?

"This is not your destiny Jay, your life will not end like this"

Fight?

'Come on you coward! Fight! Fight for life, fight for the world, the God's, the prophecy, fight for her' Jay thought.

"Enjoy the last three seconds of your life boy!" Cronus spat as he lined up his dart like playing with a real dart board in a casino.

"_ONE…_"

Fight?

"_TWO…_"

Accept his destiny?

"_THREE…_"

And that was the end of the life. Or so it was presumed. Before the echo of the dart that ripped the life from it's body could catch up with the dart that whizzed through the air, it injected a blood stream and was well on it's way to working. Jay felt the pain in his ribs, but not the pain that he expected. He did not feel anything inject his body, he did not feel like he was dying. But was this that exact feeling? Of dying? He felt not woozy, he felt not like fainting, he just felt… pain. As he opened his eyes he saw the dust that lay beneath his eyes that lay on the cold, hard and worn floor boards. But that was not what had startled him. As he looked further and further, he did not see dust, nor the floor boards. He did not see any life form but a manic god laughing his head off. No. He saw the exact opposite. He saw his life change to black and white, his life change to hell. His life was no longer rainbows and unicorns, his life had no more source. The gentle soul that had told him that he would not die this cold night was in fact right. Another had in place of his. Before his eyes, of which did not deserve to see after the sight he had saw, he saw all his night mares combined in one that formed reality, he saw his life shatter to millions of pieces. But not as like the life that had been shattered in order to keep his in place.


	14. 13 A thirst of revenge

OMG my chapters have gone to so looong to short... weird. I just can't be bothered right now LOL im so lazy. I don't know why, im just breaking things i guess... i dont kno. But any hoo, thanks for reviews!!! adn I hoped uu all guessed right of who got shot!!

Enjoy! ill update soon :)

Please review

Goddess95 :D

CHAPTER 13 *THIRST OF REVENGE*

Is life now as glorious as one should think? After losing the one you loved, after losing everything that kept you going, that made you smile, that made you think glorious thoughts, that kept you breathing and wanting life more and more? Well now he no longer wanted this life, for his one and only love had slipped from earth and into heavens. He should have been the one who shrieked in pain as the dart injected his flesh, he should have been the one to close his eyes from the world permanently, not her. Definitely not her.

He looked through his tears to see a blurry figure on the ground, slightly breathing but not enough for her to awaken into life. She was now practically gone. His ears no longer heard the voices of laughs, the sounds of metal clashing with flesh beneath the skin of a giant. He blocked all vision other than the body of the lifeless girl who had saved his life, but had broken hers in replace. He blocked all feelings other than the feeling of his heart thump against his chest rapidly. This heart should not beat. It didn't deserve to beat. Every breath he took was not a priority for him, for he wished not to breath the loneliness and loss that lurked in the air. He longed to breath the scent of her luscious hair, the feel of her pale but baby soft skin against his, the vision of her smile as he eyes glistened back into his, to hear her laugh and her angelic voice lighten his spirits and into the clouds of love. But now his eyes were clouded with tears of loss and clouds of anger and revenge. Everything he'd touch was a curse to his skin. Every sound that echoed through his ears felt and heard as if long finger nails were scratched amongst a black board. The air that he breathed tasted like dirt to his tongue.

"What… have…you…done" he said in low grunts, as he glared at the man who had just turned his and the girl he love's life into hell. He breathed heavily and slowly, as his fists clenched tightly. You would think as they grew tighter and tighter that any minute they were bound to burst. But he didn't care. He now had not a care for the world, for what has the world got for him now since it had taken the only thing that made it heaven?

Cronus sighed from his laugh as he stared at the fuming boy that stood, literally breathing smoke from his mouth.

"Do I really have to explain myself in that ridiculous poem again? You mortals these days… I said "Poison dart, oh poison dart…"" Cronus said as he did some worthless actions to his poem.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he now screamed. Every living soul's eye feel onto him, his skin literally ripping his clothes. It was as if he was playing a scene for the hulk, and was going to change into an ugly figure any minute now. But he had no super powers, he hadn't even the guts to protect his best friend (and hopefully more) from the pain of death. He had, and had only, a broken heart and the thirst of revenge.

Cronus took a step a back as his mouth hung open. Who knew a simple mortal could hold that much anger in his blood? That his eyes threatened to pop form their sockets? That his veins were as if going to explode and his hands go a pale and ghostly white? He saw a whole new meaning to the word "anger" and "revenge". But he tried to hide his fear, even for a god. For destroying the bond of love between one and another is like holding a meat steak in front of a caged lion who hadn't been fed for 4 months, the food of love. What _had_ he done? He sniffed the air as he smiled.

"Can you smell that? It's the glorious smell of anger, loss, revenge. I love it! They should make an air freshener like this…" Cronus said as he took slow sniffs. This was ever so pleasing to the god who was power hungry and thirsted revenge and instructions, as he watched the heart broken and destroyed boy who mourned at his loss. This was all like a good game, a really good game, of which he had won.

"OH MY GOD THERESA!" Atlanta shouted as she ran towards the stiff and unmoving body that lay peacefully amongst the cold floorboards of which she feel on.

"Don't you see you obnoxious brats, I have won the game, and you have lost, now bow before me and I shall spare your lives… for a while"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" Herry said coldly.

"Well that's a very nice saying, you stick to that. You see, my mother always told me to win the game, and to never loose no matter what as opposed to yours who told you not to count... chickens. But its not your fault that you had a wussy mother as opposed to mine." Cronus said in a pathetic try of a sympatric tone of voice. Every word he said just made the bunch of hero's more and more angry. "Oh shoot look at the time. Well I'd hate to hit and run… or do I? Until next time dear hero's, I have new friends who are dying to feast on your bones. Toddles" Cronus said as he entered his portal.

"Jay… man you alright?" Odie said as he stepped closer to Jay. But it seemed that Jay was not entirely all there.

"Hey… look what the cat dragged in" Herry said as he held up a piece of paper.

"Paper? Bit poor for a God don't you think?" Archie said.

"It looks… ancient" Odie said as he observed the material. It was worn and old age was defiantly displayed in quality and the nay rips on the side.

"It looks like a treasure map" Neil said, "Like the ones in all those pirate movies, like Pirates Of The Caribbean"

Everyone stared at Neil. "Whaaaaaaaat?" Neil whined. "Its not my fault I have a specialty with movies"

"Anyway, a map? what do you think it leads to?" Atlanta said, whipping the tears from her eyes as she knelt next to Theresa's body.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW Its wet!" Neil said as he rebounded his hand from the map and shipped it with his shirt. Everyone ignored Neil's habits of whining every second of the day he could and focused on more important things.

"Better yet, what is he up to" Odie said as he looked at the symbols on the map.

"Do you think it has to do with his so called "new friends"?" Archie said as he joined the huddle of people around the map.

"What ever it is, it sounds fishy to me" Herry said, crossing his arms.

Neil sniffed the air as he picked up a scent. He followed it until it led him to the paper.

"EW! It smells fishy too!" he whined as he covered his nose.

"No kidding" Herry said. "Like off fish"

"Well we'll see what the God's can say about our little treasure hunt" Odie said as he placed it in his pocket. "But we'll see first what the hell Cronus really did to Theresa"


	15. 14 Love conquers all

HEYY

its me, whoe esle lol chapter 14 is up *YAY* just yet ANOTHER short chappie...

Id like just like to say soemthing... HAPPY BIRTHDAY THUNDER-HANDICAPY-GODDESS have an awesom-licious day !!!

Thanks everyone for reviews, i looove them!!!! Enjoy chapter 14, adn please tell me your thoughts ont he whol story or chapter in a review. please? but anyway, ENJOY!!

ciao!!

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 14 *LOVE CONQUERS ALL*

The **D**arkness

The **E**verlasting cold

The **A**fter life

The **T**ime has come

The **H**eaven awaits you

Was this really the death that greeted your soul? Was this really the words that Thanatos spoke? Is the death that is spoken as bad as what it plays on your mind is what is said? Is the letters of death the signs of the end of your existence, and the voice that speaks the songs of lost memories and regret?

The **D**read

The **E**clipse

The **A**ngels

The **T**aste of death

The **H**atred

Did death come as a curse or a gift bestowed by the God's? Were there any signs that indicated such life would be drained from a puny human being, or does it come by surprise. Are there reasons for a life to end, and be put into an eternal slumber that you saw darkness, felt the everlasting coldness, saw the angels, tasted the taste of death, felt the hatred and regret as you look over your neglected life. But was the reason of saving another life, the life that belonged to the person you had loved, in replace of yours, a better enough reason? Was it blessed or a cursed? Did it deserve tears and hatred, or smiles and promises? Was leaving the one you loved, less painful than the one you loved being taken and left from you? Was looking down onto the one you loved for eternity, better than looking into the clouds, to not see the face they loved no more, the face that was too staring into theirs? Would the answers that the light gave you, satisfy a broken hearted girl who doubted on seeing her true love once again? No it would not. But is death the end of the line for the bond of love, or can love overpower the evil darkness of near death? Was some deaths a tragedy, and some forgotten? Was the same with a broken love bond, cut from the very knife of death? Were some slumbers until death, slept to hear the cry of angels? Or will your soul fly away from your body and into the next phase of end, and leave everything to yesterday?

The **E**nigma

The **N**eglect

The **D**eath

Can love save a life, or is it another fairytale saying to end a story, a saying that can be seen too cliché? Is saying that your in love, too cliché in it's self, or can love really be reality? One broken hearted girl had given up her life, her dreams, her hopes, her love, for just a person. But was it worth the pain, the sacrifice? It was indeed. For her love that burns within her heart, although may not beat, still the fire of love had not burnt out, and never will. The eternal flame of love, that once lit, can not be put out with a single blow of breath. Not even the breath of death.

She wondered the darkness of sacrificed life, seeking one beam of light at the least. But no such light would fall upon her hopeless and given up figure. She could feel the warmth of her tears fall from her eyes, the only heat she could feel from the enclosed darkness and cold that injected her skin. Was this her fate? To hide in the dark, and forget everything she once had, her friends, her family, her love. She didn't care for the money or the things she left behind, but her love for her friends and the person she loved. Was she just to forget him? To fly away from her life, that she lived from dream to another, and leave everything to yesterday? To just leave, forget, abandon? Would it be just that what he, too, along with his friends, would do to her? Leave, forget, abandon? No! She won't! She is strong, love is now all she has, and she is going to protect it's flame from the cold and vicious winds. Love is not a game any more, it is life, it is power. Love lifts us up were we belong, where eagles fly over mountains high. It gives us strength like 3000 superhero's combined, and she was not going to forget. No way no how. It was too glorious, too overpowering over her mind. It was not easily erased from any person, from God's to mortals, from birds to insects, love was a common thing, although tends to hide behind masks to some. But her love was now unleashed, and it would make her invincible.

She walked on, and on, and hoped for any shed of light. But darkness stood still, and her hope was running out. Her cap ability to protect her own heart was too, and the darkness was well on its way of defeating hope, and even love. She collapsed to the ground that was covered by darkness as her tears fell from her face like a rapid waterfall. Every tear she shed was dead hope. She hoped that someone would lift her and take her somewhere else, somewhere other than here. What was this place for? For reminding you that your life is now dark? That you had wasted your life? What ever it was supposed to teach, she had learnt that love will not save her. How can it.

_Theresa_

A soft voice whispered in her ear. She could feel brushes of wind against her skin as she looked out of her hands. But no light had emerged from the darkness. Was she hearing things? But it felt so… real. It sounded close, it sounded real it sounded… familiar. No, that was impossible… wasn't it? No, she's just hallucinating… but was she?

_Theresa_

She borrowed her head back into her hands as she sobbed louder. Not only did the darkness make her feel like crap and lost, but the voices just made her feel much better. Not. Why? Why were such voices haunting her… haunting her… wait… had she heard this voice before? When she was living, in a dream of some discretion?

_Theresa_

She looked up from her hands, whipping the tears from her eyes so she could have better vision. She could feel, she could sense, she could hear, she was not alone. She could just feel it in her bones. Right before her eyes was a simple glint, a spot, of purple light. But… what could project such light, but such little light, in the never ending darkness? It was as if floating in the air with no other source, but it's self. But before her very eyes, the sport of light grew bigger, and bigger, as it took form and shape. It grew brighter as it shed more light. Theresa covered her eyes with her hands, for she could feel t he light sting her eyes. What… or who, was this thing?

She uncovered her hands and looked at her surroundings. It was familiar to her eyes, but triggered a sense of danger and alert. Only the things that surrounded the figure of light as shown, and as far as she could see, she saw a cave opening, a familiar cave, as if she had been here before. But she had no memory of being with her friends in a cave. She tried tot think hard, where was she? When had she been her before? What did this have to do with her situation?

"Time well answer, Theresa, time will answer your queries." The voice said as it echoed through the space.

Her hair flew in the wind gracefully as did her lovely dress. Her bright white figure stood slender and graceful as it smiled at the hopeless girl who had tear stained face and disoriented. Her eyes were filled with the white glow that projected from her body, and as you gazed into them, you felt hope, you felt calm, you felt strong.

"Who… what… who…" Was all Theresa could stutter as she stood up. She could feel her heart lift, and the nearly out flame gain some light and power.

"It needen't necessary for names dear Theresa" She said. Her voice like an angels words from the heavens. Was she, in fact, an angel? Was she her conscious? Was she a hallucination?

"Whoa, I must be dreaming" Theresa said as she closed her eyes.

"But why my child, must I be thought as a figure of dreaming, a simple hallucination of a dream" The lady said, still in all gracefulness tone of voice, as it echoed through the spilt darkness and light.

"No offence miss…. Miss, but aren't I supposed to be…" Theresa said as she opened her eyes once again, doubting that this really was a dream, but reality.

"Love burns within your soul, and thought you may be ignorant of its battles, but the bond between you and another can fight between your fate, for love is stronger than life its self."

"L…love? You have it all wrong. I'm not in…" Theresa said as she covered her face with her hands to not show the crimson it turned.

"Why deny such a beautiful flower that blossoms in your garden? Why ignore the brightest star among the rest? You have been bestowed with the greatest gift that can be given, a love of which only a heart a person can find. A love of which can save the purest of hearts."

Theresa stared at her blankly. So, she was not gone? She was not dead? Death had not come to her end?

"But then why…" Theresa stareted to say, with confussion written on her face.

"Time will tell, dear one. Time will tell." She said as her light became to dim. Her body became slowly more darker as she stared to fade within the air, but her light was not destroyed. It spread over the cave and it's surrounding, enlightening the place which now became fully visible. Too visible.

"W…wait! Don't leave me here! How do I get out of here…"

"You will find your way dear, it is your desttiny. Only you can know"

"What?! No please! Don't…" by the time she could finish, the lady was gone, vanished in thin air to leave her in front of a cave. "…go"

The sky had no stars nor moon, and the trees were leafless and dead. There was no trail behind her nor to her side, only a trail to lead inside the cave. She felt as if she were having déjà vu, like she had been in this exact spot. Then it came to her. She was right; she had not been here with her friends, more of alone. In a dream.

______________________________________________

A/N: If people are a little confused, she isnt dead... yet, althoguh she thinks she is at the start. all will be explained *i think* next chapter!!


	16. 15 My angel

Hey all

heres chappie 15 but I don't know... do u think its boring???? I swear I had to write over my original copy of this chapter 4 times until i said stuff it. lol please tell me how you feel about it.

anywhoo, than you all for your wonderful reviews!! I love them!!! each one of them makes my day:)

damn holidays are over on monday *noo* lol please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, and be honest!!

Hope everyone had a very happy easter, and got alt of choccolate!!! yummm.....

ANYWAY back ont he point, bye my fans until next chapter au revoir!!!!

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 15 *YOU ARE MY ANGEL*

The **L**asting bond and power

The **O**pen door to heaven

The** V**ery love that keeps you afloat

The **E**verlasting light

Love. Without love can a man live, live the life of a free and nowhere man, who wonders high, and wonders low, with no aim within his life? Can such a nowhere man wonder in happiness? Is he such a blind nowhere man, who sees the world how he wants to see.

Without love can one really feel special, to share a heart with no one, but with himself? Can he rule the world without love, without the power and bond love between two empowers? Can you open the door to a mythical world that love brings you, without it's key, the key of love? Will one stay afloat on the big, dark waters of life? Will a nowhere man live with light, or will be consumed in complete darkness, the clouds of neglect, careless personality and loneliness blocking the sun light of which two hearts combined to make one heart of gold shed?

Some people may think of love of a myth, a simple game to play, and think of those who try to fill the world with silly love songs, as crazy fools who take feelings they feel as a whole different one, who throw their lives away for one happy day.

Some think of love as a door that lifts you up, to where you truly belong, where you heart shines, where eagles fly and birds sing tunes in your ears. They think of love as a bond and power that makes you a true hero in their own kind. But what can people say unless love had filled their hearts, unless they had that lucky person who glowed light in your world with every step that they took, an angel to guide them across the stepping stones of life. But as beautiful as love may come, it can easily be taken from your grasp, to leave just half a broken, dead and dark heart, forever breathing icy cold breath's in a nowhere man's dead, cold chest. His world will go into permanent lockdown mode, protecting what was left of his heart from the vicious and icy wind it lived in.

Who knew the torture one would bear, to attempt to lift the broken, dead heart from the iced floor, but find that your hands are nothing but air, hands so cold and painful, unable to lift ones sprits let alone his heart? Who knew the pain as like the dagger of loss of love piercing the flesh of a heart as pure as gold? If there was anyone who knew what it felt like, to feel the guilt and grief of what he had done to her, it was him. The very name that angered him, he no longer wanted to bear that name, for he disliked the memories that belonged to that name. The very letters J A Y, each letter a dagger in his heart, as it carved his name in bloody letters. Why had he been given his name? Why had he been given this life? Why was the only light from the darkness that he shadowed been ripped from his soul? Why had he done this to her, why? Why had he betrayed the one he loved? Why did he let her sacrifice his love? Why had she thought that she had saved his life, so ugly and cold, but put him through more pain than death could bring? WHY!

So many questions, no many unanswered. Until the day he walked the ripe green grass amongst the sun, hand in hand with her, his world would remain ruins. And until that day, living or dead, someone was going to pay. But it was how and when to deliver the bill. And what a great and big bill this was. A bill of which no money could pass, no bribes nor possessions, but the pleasure and revenge on the one who put you through pain of which no pain killer could ease. But something told him that this was not the end of his story, and that love and hope still burned within his soul, but why? As he looked at the frail and pale face that lay in pain, why did he still feel hope? Hope that her eyes would flutter open like a prince had bestowed the kiss of life on her, the most beautiful princess, red rose lips to awaken her from her slumber? Like he would find her one day with only a glass slipper to guide him? Why had he hope that his story would be yet another fairytale? It would not result in a happy ever after, there was nothing happy about his life! No, everything he had loved, everything he had right under his nose, was killed, destroyed, taken from his soul. But was his soul as pure as gold as people say? Could God, let alone his love, forgive his soul? Would he ever see her angelic face other than a picture frame on top of her grave? God why was he here! To mourn her? To forget her? To abandon his memories? It was not done as easily as it was said. How could he forgive himself, how could he ever be happy? Was there any good to come from this?

"This is not good" A four legged half human half horse god said as he observed a vile with mixed red blood and a green substance. Point taken, there was nothing good, nor great, nor forgiving about this event. Nothing at all.

The centaur stood beside an unmoving body of which lay on a white bed. She breathed slowly, but unlike most poisoned people that were poisoned with normal and un-god like poison, she was not peacefully dying, but her body seemed stiff, afraid, and in pain, like as if trapped in a nightmare with no one to shake you awake. And that was exactly what it was.

"Oh, nah, you don't say. Neil could have told you that 3 hours ago!" said an impatient Archie. Even for a macho man like himself had its weak days, and as you could have probably told, he did not take bad news at all to well, and patience wore from his mind very rapidly. And as 6 painful and exhausted faces stared at hers, their hearts would sink to rock bottom of the Atlantic ocean. The God's had always told them that things happened for reasons, and that to find the good from everything. But as hard as they tried, what good could come from death? Why did this have to happen?

"Did someone say my name?" Neil said as he sprang his head from his mirror. Complimenting himself mentally as he looked into his mirror seemed to calm him, and remove his negative thoughts from the death and negativity that lurked in the air. Archie sighed.

"That's an exaggerated 'could' Archie'" Herry said, doubting whether Neil was as smart as Archie had claimed.

"Archie and Herry will you just grow up and be the bigger person? All we need is your constant bickering with anyone you can just can, so _you_ can feel better about the situation while you watch _other_ people feel crap, to just top everything off." Atlanta snapped. "If I have to hear one more thing about how "lame" or "hungry" or "I should have done blah blah blah" or "your so dumb I'm better than you" or "how much beauty sleep your missing", you are seriously going to wake up one morning with no tongues nor hair" She said, her fists clenched and stiff by her side, while her eye twitched and you could literally say she was breathing fire. You could only jam enough hurt, failure, bickering and annoying voices that yell in your ear in one day, and now her patience was getting real thin, and started to snap.

"Wow, ok calm down dragon lady, we are all as upset as you." Herry said as he stepped closer to comfort her, but held his hands in front of him to protect himself as he did so. He was not going to risk a broken bone.

"She better hell wake up, I can't cope being the only girl…" Atlanta said as she looked at her team mates. Herry was picking food from his teeth, Odie was typing on his computer viciously like his fingers were in battle, Jay had his head slumped into his lap as he was mentally kicking himself, Archie was practicing battle stances and Neil was staring at her like he was frozen in time. I guess Neil was… just being Neil.

"Ah, dude, Neil, unless you want to loose every strand of hair on your head, I suggest you stop staring" Archie whispered into his ear.

"But I'm not staring, I'm counting the wrinkles on her face when she's angry. I suggest some cream…" Neil said, not even looking from Atlanta's face, which was getting redder and redder. She looked at him like she was going to kill him, like he was a walking "kill me" sign.

"OK! Atlanta me and you are going to take a walk… a looong walk" he said as he virtually pushed Atlanta out the door.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Chiron started to say, but was rudely interrupted by the constant and useless comments Neil threw at him.

"That "this wasn't good" blah blah blah" Neil mimicked Chiron. "Don't you doctors say ANY good news? Is that all they teach you in doctor schools, how to say "I'm sorry but I have bad news and good news. The bad news is you have been infected with dangerous poison, like you don't already know but I just like saying it because I'm a doctor… and the good news is you'll die soon so you won't endure much pain"?"

"That's the best good news I would get right now. I would rather be there than here" he said as he pointed to Theresa and the spot he was in and Neil.

"Hey Jay, it's going to be alright, trust me" Odie said as he lay a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay opposed from Odie, had difficulty in thinking positive, most the time. But a time like this needed no pretend smiles, for what he felt was unbearable that now 1,000,000 dollar smile can hide. Why was there need for smile? Why was there need to live anymore? He had no one to encourage him the way she did, there was no one who talked to him like she did. Odie's hand on his shoulder felt like a blunt pin to his skin compared to her soft and warm hands. Her smile would send him in a mythical world, a world that was not mapped on any map, and not known to just _any_ man, but a man in love. He felt like he was wanted, he was were he really belonged when he was with her, but now he felt alone in a world of cruelty and unfair justice. There was no one but her to mend his heart of the great hole she dug. Why did his empty heart have to beat? What was its purpose of beating? There was none. At least if it did not, he could be with the one he loved. When he was with her, he felt different than with just his friends. He felt like there was a reason at getting up in the morning, there was a reason to walk across the floors of the earth while also walking the grass of his mythical world. She was his angel, but why did such angels have to leave? Is the only way he can see the face of the one he loved was staring through a coffin? Was the only thing he had left of his once happy life was a broken heart and the memories of once upon a time happiness?

"Will you just shut that big mouth of yours Neil and let me finish one simple sentence!" Chiron grunted. Everyone who's mind was in the room (all except Jay) look at the aggravated God surprised of his sudden out burst. "Thank you! Now, as I was saying, the poison used is… quite rare poison let's say."

"Will… will she live?" Jay stuttered through tears. He had, all this time, attempted nto to cry in front of his team, and not look like a weak leader, but what mattered any more? Why can't they see how upset he was? He had lost the thing that kept him breathing, why does he have to pretend not to cry?

"Well… this type of poison takes in real effect 12 hours after mixing with your blood, and until then your trapped in a… nightmare. But there is a possibility that she may awaken… and that's a real slight possibility" Chiron said as he hung his head low.

Jay didn't know if his news was exactly good news or bad news. All he wanted was to see her again, to see her smile, to hear her laugh once more. Why did he do this to her? This was all his fault. What kind of leader would do this? What kind of man would put his love in danger, in place for himself? He had so many things to say to her, so many things now that she may never know. Was he now to forget of her existence? To move on with some other girl who couldn't have a care in the world for him like she did? How could he move on, how could he forget. He hadn't the past 10 years, why start now? All those years, he had regretted letting her go, regretted leaving her to be his past, and now that she was back he let her slip through his grasp once again.

Anger bulged through his veins, his eyes were no longer soft chocolate. They were filled with hatred, with sadness, with pure and utter anger.

"Anyway, you people should get some rest and…"

But Jay had not the time nor will to listen to any other voice telling him to sleep or relax, it was 6 mothers telling him what to do. He already had one at home, if he wanted to be treated like a child then he would have gone home and done so.

He blocked out every word that Chiron spoke, and every complaint that left Neil's lips. He had just had enough. Enough of fighting, enough of pain, enough of the bickering, enough of the presences other than the one he truly wanted, but forbidden to touch. Enough of failed plans, enough of sacrifices, enough of life, enough of watching the one he loved die within his arms.

He gripped her hand tightly, and thought never to let go. For it helped pull the dagger from his heart, but it still remained firm and deep. He watched her face rest painfully, and thought of all the things he had wanted to say. He had lost her once before, why had he have to loose her again, yet again without telling her his true feelings. But that was foolish. For expressing his feelings was like gift wrapping her and giving it to Cronus, for he would not rest until he had found a weakness that Jay bore, but not the weakness of one in an ankle such as Archie/Achilles, but the weakness within his heart, the weakness that would destroy him. Had he, possibly, already found his weakness? Was it that obvious? Did he put Theresa at the ultimate risk of death? Why was he so stupid!

A tear slid down across his pale cheek, the only warmth that it had felt in hours as it landed in her palm.

He looked within her face and saw the pain she was feeling, and he relised that a slow and painful death such as this, a living nightmare that she saw, was not all fun and games neither. But he wished that he was lying within that bed, living the nightmare she saw, and she could breath, talk, think, see the light of the world. But he knew that he, too, was living the greatest and ultimate nightmare that haunted his sleep from the moment he lay eyes on her. He was facing his fear that was greater than any phobia for a spider or dog. A fear that haunted him his life and forever to come. Such phobia was not yet listed in the books that he had read, for such phobia's are not feared by any ordinary being, but the being in love.

He knew he would do anything to bring her back, he would fight blistering winds, travel scorching deserts, climb jiggered mountains and swim deepest seas, and even risk death. For there are no mountains high, no valley low, no river wide enough to kill his determination and loyalty towards the one he loved. No death angel could swoop and take the love that he would protect in his heart, for he always knew whether she lived or if she died he would always love her.

He knew she was ignorant of his tears in her palm, his grip on her hand, his thoughts or his words, he knew. But he every word he spoke was to assure him, and pray that some miracle would occur, that she could hear his voice and awaken from the effects of the poison he literally injected her, and his world would be enlightened by the golden sun of love.

"Theresa, my love, you can fight it, you are strong, you are brave, you are my angel"


	17. 16 Deja vu

Hey all

Its me Godess95, the 'the 11 year old holographic image' pft yeah right. Im sorry its taken a while to update, I had trouble witht his chappie at first. And the psycotic idot that keeps baggin authors, including myself, hasnt helped either. But yeah, she deseres to take up no more of my she be stopped and prevented from insulting anymmore authors nor to hack into anyones account.

On a positive note, here is my chapter 16!! yay!! I hope the last chapter explained all your quieries and confusion, if nto please tell me and ill try to explain. Im not good at explainations ;p

Today is 25th of April, formally know as ANZAC day, and I would like to say that we will never forget those who had died in the world war. WE REMEBER!!!

Anyway, The song stated at the start of this chapter is the most beautiful song in the world by Des'ree, Kissing you, and is the love theem of Romeo and Juliet. *loveee that movie* I wrote this whole chapter while lsitening tot hat song over and over. lol...

So yeah. Please review, pplllleeaassee! and pelase enjoy it!!

Thanks for everyone who have reviewed so far, mostly Aussie Heroine, Thunder-Handicapy-Goddess, alicat259, saani fro their constant thoughts and helpful tips and constant reviews. THANKS!!!!

Thanks,  
the 13 year old and living  
Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 16 *DÉJÀ VU*

'Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
the strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you,  
my soul cries.  
Heaving heart is full of pain,  
oh the aching.  
'Cause I'm kissing you,  
I'm kissing you, oh.  
Touch me deep, pure and true,  
gift to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you,  
I'm kissing you,  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you'

The songs that spoke words of love rang in her ears, as did the echo of her steps, bouncing off the dark and bumpy walls that surrounded her. Those songs now seemed to make the all of sense as like realizing you had a pimple on your head. It was always there for quite some time, but it's when you look at yourself when you find it. Those love songs she ever so loved as a girl, those songs she sang as she hung a pillow over her head and strode around on the floor acting out her wedding day, how she always wanted it. With the perfect guy, the perfect dress, the perfect family, the perfect love combination she would share. Her childhood memories stung her mind.

The ones her mother sang her to sleep, as the night stars shone down on her, the night that her mother disappeared. She never forgot her mothers favorite song, it never slipped her mind. As the tune played, and the words it spoke caressed her mind, a power over took her, a presence filled her body. And she knew as long as she remembered her mothers song, the only thing she had left of her mother, she would always be there for her, and she would never forget her. But the words never made sense to her, to a typical 6 year old, but now she knew. She knew every word, she knew how they felt, she knew their meaning. IS it quite possible her mother did too? Is it possible she knew the meaning for her dear Theresa, and how her life would unfold? Did she know that the lyrics of her song would play into reality?

The song was like a parable from the bible to Theresa, it's word's had a meaning behind it, it played a story. A love story. The story of her life. And it was a right parable, pride could stand a thousand trials, and but her heart would stay strong. But without her love, her heart cried with grief, pain and regret. He was pure, he was true. There was not a unlovable bone in his body. But where was he now? Where was she? He was her soldier, her saint. Her god, her food. But that was now a fairytale, it was time to face reality now, right here right now. Only one question. Where was here and when was now? Why was there even reason to face reality, when reality was not wanted? Could it just be the end?

Tears rolled down her face slowly as the image of her friends painted with fire in her mind and burned her vision. How she missed them. But did they miss her? Was it just one less of a person to protect? No. She was strong, she was brave, she will not just give up. She will not accept the fate.

She walked through the never ending tunnels, her hand against he cold and rough walls to guide her. But where? She did not know. But anywhere but here was a start. Every step brought chills to her body, but a different chill than what the cold and rustling wind brought from the entrance of the cave. A chill that no heater, blanket, sun nor any source of warmth could cure. Every corner she rounded, she was met by empty space, the air filled with circling dust against the torches of which barely supplied any light. Her legs began to tire, and her head began to droop as tears poured and mourned every lost source of hope that decided to leave their home. This was hopeless. This is insane! Why had this have to happen. Man if it wasn't for…

Her thoughts were cut off by an uncontrollable laughter. A laughter that she knew all too well. A laugh of which she had hear right before life was stripped from her body. A laugh that sent her cold and frozen blood into rapid water pipes at full speed, and set her mind into anger mode. CRONUS.

It all seemed to obvious now. Al the pieces of the puzzle came together. Why hadn't she realized before? Why had she have to be on death row to figure it out, when it was right under her nose while sleeping? Was this where he had been plotting plans, making weapons, hiding from the things that threatened his rein of terror? Well, it didn't surprise her. How typical f a home for him. It was dark, it was gloomy, it was a prison with open doors. It had Cronus written all over it.

Revenge and anger over took her body, and every bit of hope and anger that had left came rushing back. Her mind was not hers anymore, her eyes were not the ones she used to look from. They were the eyes that seeked vengeance, the mind that was overruled by anger and depression. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted, and she no longer felt hopeless or defenseless, she felt as if she could destroy this whole place in on blow. But to her dismay, she was only a holographic guest in his 'humble' *yeah right* abode. And hse knew if she had any chance of freedom, destroying the place of which she was in the middle of would only burry her alive. What was the point of that? If she was to die, why not take the seats with the best view of the ice burg on the titanic?

Her pace began to quicken, her loud and heavy footsteps echo through her eyes as she ran towards the voice. It no longer brought fear to her body, like she had felt before, but the feeling of power and revenge. But the maze she was stuck within mad it no easier to find her way. He only guidance was the croak of the laugh, and she ran faster and faster, desperately wishing that it wouldn't go away, not just yet.

The voice boomed louder and louder as she came to a corner, and she could feel the stench of evil through her skin. She could practically smell it. But she had a feeling of what would greet her next. Something that would look all too familiar. And her fears came true. She found, yet again, another dead end. Surprise? Nope. She turned and sighed as she saw 3 tunnels. Not again. Where did she come from? Better yet, which tunnel did she choose the last visit? Oh who was she kidding, like she could remember. At the time it didn't seem that important and she didn't know that she was coming here yet again. Who would? But suddenly, something caught her eye. Something that she didn't remember noticing the last time. Had she missed it before? Or was it new?

She turned to her left and saw a big, ball of white light. But unlike the light of which formed a woman, this one had an… evil feeling. What ever it was it wasn't good.

She stepped closer, and closer with light footsteps. It stood as ever as so still, as like waiting, watching, staring. It was like a crocodile, it's eyes breaking from the water front, ready to pounce. Her heavy breathing breathed like foggy smoke from her pursed lips, and her heart boomed and thumped in her ears. It was as if in a horror movie, before the ghost just pounces on it's prey in the dark, but why was she going closer. It was as if it was… pulling her?

As she got closer, a face started to appear. But not a familiar face, not the face of a woman, it wasn't event he face of an angel nor Thanatos. It was as if it was grinning, it's eyes not dare blink nor move. It was a horrible face, like a goblin or… the devil. She tried to break from it's trance of which was pulling her closer without much luck, but there was no way in hell she was going with that… thing! It's laugh got louder, and louder, as did the thump of her heart and the screams of terror that rang in her mind.

Suddenly without warning, it pounced. But instead of awaiting for it to hit her, she ran ith great force that she broke from the phantom's grip. She ran, and ran, not daring to see if it had followed her. But as she predicted, she could feel the warmth and anger that the light/phantom projected. She didn't even realize what tunnel she had run through. Nor did she really care. What she cared about was getting away from that thing. But could she ever? Will it eventually catch her? Was it just a hopeless thought to outrun the speed of light? It seemed to her that it was just hopeless. With the amount of dead ends that met her tracks before, she was bound to meet one now. And she knew that once that happened, she could kiss any hope of real life goodbye.

But that didn't mean to stop running and take a coffee break. As long as she had legs and a path to walk on, she would keep running. But every step she took, her most unwanted fear would get closer and closer. And soon she came face to face with it. The thing that would terrorize her life.

A dead end.

* * *

um, if anyone is confused, the light is like the devil... but ive personalized him to a light when people say dead people see the light. But anyway, its personilzed tot his specific poison. LOL thats if your confused.

review :)


	18. 17 Doom?

Hey all

my new chapter, chapter 18! now i know its seems ive lost track, and im reallly sorry. really really sorry. but please bear with me.

Happy mothers day to all the mums out there, esepecially u mum! love u mum :D happy mothers day!

ok anyway please comment ont hsi chapter, im sorry its taken me ages to update. sorry!!!

Thank you for everyones reviews! they are all sooo helpful!! thankyou!

ok I best be off, bye all! please review!

thanks  
Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 18 *DOOM?*

Her hand trembled by her side, icy cold needles injecting her skin. All over her frail but pale body were lumps the size of hills, otherwise known as Goosebumps. Her eyes had no longer the perfect glint and shine, like new and polished silver, but a dark pupil and the lining of dead weeds of un-watered grass. Her blue lips quivered as her tears landed upon them, the salty taste lingering on her lips. But tasting the awful taste of your own salty tears was the least of her worries.

Her eyes darted from side to side, desperate for any sign of escape. Anything. A whole, a ditch, a crack, a door, anything sounded appealing to her. Anywhere but here. Nor where she was going to go if she stayed.

Her near frost bite toes of her feet curled into a ball in her cloud white flats, as her legs wobbled and buckled in a nervous state. At first she did not notice the cold winds that rolled through her hair and her skin, what with the heat projecting from her heavy breaths and the fear in her skin. Her thin fingertips were tipped with icy blue frost as temperatures dropped tremendously.

The tears in her throat choked her breaths and disabled her constant swallowing, threatening to block the breaths that left her crusty lips.

In front of her gaze was a huge problem. All 50 bricks of it. Yes you thought right, in front of her was yet another wall. Surprise? Nup.

She could see her silhouette shadow fall upon each brick in front of her, the light projecting behind her. She didn't really want to turn around. But would looking death in the eyes make you feel braver, better about your death?

She could see by the light on the wall that the 'thing' was getting closer. And closer. And closer.

Tears poured from her eyes like Niagara Falls in a storm, pouring down her frozen and pale skin, as she knew what her fate would be next. Doom. Why was this her fate? What had she done to deserve such a death? Didn't the prophesy say that she, along with six of her friends, were destined to defeat Cronus? It… this… it couldn't be real…

She stood still… frozen… she could feel it within her bones. It was close. Real close. She could feel something next to her head, the light stinging her eyes. It leant in closer until it was 3 cm away from her neck, it's breathless smile sending chills down her body. What could she do? Hit it? Make it angrier? Not a very bright idea. There was no where to run and no where to hide. She was doomed.

_Theresa_

A crackle of a voice whispered in her ear.

_Theresa…_

_The time has come…_

_You must accept your fate…_

The voice was low and deep, much unlike the other that belonged to the woman. Her teeth chattered from both cold and fear as her blue and purples lips quivered ferociously. Her hand shook, her mind debating of whether to do something. But she knew it was too late. She could only run so far. She so wished to be a rat right now.

'No'

She could feel the words come from her mouth, but they weren't hers. Why was she fighting back? She might as well have just jumped into a lions jaw. She would have had more hope. But the voice that spoke these words had such… hope. Determination. That couldn't be her. She was doomed. Wasn't she?

'Never'

She could feel the change of expression of 'its' face as it backed away.

_You haven't a choice, Theresa_

It spat it's words know, the crackle delving deeper and more spine chilling. She turned around un willingly. Why? She had no control over her legs, nor her words. Who was this person? Just one minute before she had all the doubts in the world, but now… it was different.

'Just try' she spat back. She twisted slowly, her fists began to ease and her eyes began to lift. She looked at 'its' face, and boy… it was mad. Its nose was screwed up as far as it would go, his eyes darted towards her. It's mouth was open, showing his yellow toothpick and gritted teeth.

_You are coming…_

_whether you like it…_

_or not…_

His chest rose up and slumped down, but no breath came through his lips. His eyes never left her frail body, never blinked and never moved. It stepped back in slow movement like a horse ready to charge from the gates. Hang on… charge? Oh no what had she done? She was really doomed now.

_Your fate is set…_

_It is time Theresa…_

She stood, paralyzed and afraid, all her fears had rushed back to her. Her hand trembled by her side, her teeth chattered like 500 rabbits, her eyes begging desperately for mercy. But fate gave none. There was no mercy. There was no hope. There was no chance.

It charged towards her as her eyes stared at the charging ball of light racing to get her. She looked around her. Wall, Wall and guess what? Another wall. There was no chance of escape. No opportunity to run nor hide. The only thing she could do was shield her eyes from the blinding light. It all happened do fast. She could feel something go through her suddenly as she screamed a shattering deafening scream through the haunting laugh that rang in her ears like loud church bells.

She stood still as frozen ice, breathing heavily and fast. What had happened? Where was she? She removed her hand from her eyes to see pitch black with rain of light all around her. It was as if she was flying in the sky through a heap of fire works on new years eve as the drops of light fell from the sky around her. She sat on her knees, trembling with fear when she noticed she was clutching her necklace. The one Jay had given her all those years ago. She had never thrown it out, nor forgotten. She always had it with her. She fingered it slightly with her frozen fingers as she felt the words engraved on the cover.

_Forever_

This one word meant the world to her. When she had this, she knew that he would be here with her, forever, even if not personally, her love will forever linger on her mind. She would forever love him.

When the rain of light came to it's peek end, and the ground was now full of glints of light, a new image re appeared in front of her. It was of a statue. It was the woman she had spoken with all that while ago. Her hands were out stretched holding a floating gem in her stone hand. It's purple glow was as if food to a starving person. She drew nearer and nearer towards the statue, her eyes glued to the crystal. She stopped, her hand slowly out stretching towards the purple gem, filled with curiosity.

_Theresa_

The smooth yet appealing voice echoed though the walls. Theresa was instantly snapped from her trance and noticed where she was. It was a stone cave, it's walls lined with blue icicles.

_Theresa, you have over come your own trap_

The voice once again echoed through the cave, sound waves bouncing from the walls.

"own trap… what?" she said as he circled the cave, searching for the voice.

_Your own trap of fear. You have won_

"won…" Theresa shouted. "But… I haven't done anything"

_Oh but you have. Your fears and love has set you free Theresa_

"set me… wait"

_Good bye my dear. Until we meet again_

The what seemed like rain drops only light that lay on the floor lifted from it's place and rushed to one spot in front of her. It span like an overpowered fan at full speed, making vicious wind through her frail figure.

"But… wait! Please!"

Suddenly the fan of light rushed into her body and through her hair, the warm sensation hugging her skin. Fear was ejected from her, it seemed… right. The light and wind ran through her hair and refreshed her skin and hopes. She clutched her pendant hard, desperately hoping everything was going to be ok. That she was going to be alive again, able to breath the sweet fresh air she had missed so much. That she was going to be in Jay's protective arms again, to gaze into his chocolate eyes once more. That she could see the faces of her friends again, to laugh and cry with them once more.

Soon enough she could feel the wind die and the light leave her presence as she sprung from her position as she felt something wrapped around her and a warm hand tightly gripping her hand.

"THERESA!"


	19. 18 Two blushing penguins

Yay! chapter 19! Yay!

Wow, 30 reviews! A new record! wow, im so happy ^^

Thank you so much for your reviews from everyone, 3 names in particular, Thunder-handicapy-Goddes, Ausie Heroine and alicat259. thanks, lovlies! I am soooooooooooo happy i have impressed you all, and all the nice things you have said to me, thankyou! You guys deserve a medal!

Please enjoy his chapter, and tell me your thoughts!! please!!! REVIEW

Enjoy,

Goddess95 xD

* * *

CHAPTER 19 *TWO BLUSHING PENGUINS*

"THERESA!"

"Your…"

"No, she's…"

"Your…"

"No, she can't have…"

"Your…"

"She did…"

"Your…"

"…YOUR HAIR"

All red, crack and diluted eyes fell on the horrified face of a certain obnoxious blonde as he eyed Theresa's frizzy and worn hair that seemed to stick it in all directions. Her eyes, no longer dead of exhaustion and drain of hope, had changed once more to a glint of joy, a glint of happiness as the sparkled like fire crackers. Her lips curved into a sweet smile, and she felt for the first time in years she felt at home. Her smile felt to her like first tasting the ripest strawberry for the first time in 10 years, the sweet sensation burning your tongue and end your taste buds in crazy mode. She had not smiled with such reason… such passion… in 10 years… since they went their own ways. Since that day it was as if it were winter, cold blizzards hovering her skin and each day the dull plain and white of the snow would haunt her. But now, they were there, her friends, more importantly and crucially, he was there. Him. Actually there. Touchable. Him. Wow.

She remembered the coldness that lurked in the air as she ran across the trails of the caves just 3 minutes before, how cold she felt, how alone, how hopeless. How she thought she was on the verge of death, never to lay eyes on her beloved again. Never. Who knew that the exact love that burned within her, would save her life?

"Neil… you…you…dip wad… she… we… she's… your…" Herry stuttered as he shot a glare at Neil before staring completely at the girl who just minutes before was confirmed on death row.

"…alive" A once heart broken boy practically whispered as he lifter his head to gaze into the depth of the emerald almost magic crystals that formed her eyes. His water filled eyes dripped a single tear as it ran down his face like a speed racer, staining his skin with a trail of crystal blue drippings. The sparkle in his eyes felt as if they were never to fade once they were met with hers, forever gleaming of joy to show the world just how he felt.

His eyes locked onto hers like a target for a missile, he never noticed the tight grip of his fingers entwined with hers, his hand stained with blotches and trails of the tears as same as what stained his cheek.

As he started to gain sanity and sense, he moved his eyes elsewhere from her eyes awkwardly. He noticed with the other free hand, oh which was not trapped in his, was wrapped around the golden pendant around her slender neck.

"Hello? If you two have had enough of being two blushing penguins, I would like to know what the hell is going on!" Neil said as he moved his hand in sarcastic gestures. Theresa and Jay broke free from their grasp as Jay turned and blushed as he played with his thumbs and Theresa twirled her finger in her hair as she covered her bright red face from sight.

"Chiron?" Odie asked as he fixed his glasses in perfect position.

"well… I guess… I… I'm not… well…" Chiron said in deep thought as he scratched his head and pulled his minture beard.

"You don't know, do you Chiron?" Odie questioned as he noticed the nervousness and shakiness in his voice. He wore a frown on his face as he squished his eye brows in a questionable face.

"no… well…. Yes… well… no… I mean… a little…" He said, again stuttering like there was no tomorrow.

"This is gold" Neil cheered as he clasped his hands together, "The doctor doesn't know the diagnosis!"

"Of course I do!" Chiron snapped back. "It's just…"

"Yes Chiron? It's just what? Enlighten me Mr. Einstein." Neil said as he crossed his legs and smiled enthusiastically like a clueless try hard kid starting prep.

"Well… I'm sure…"

"Atlanta… I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll wake up before you know it. I miss her too. Now you remember what I said to you?" They heard a mumure from the other side of the door.

"Mhm." A sulky voice mumbled.

"So are you going to calm down?"

"Mhm"

"You ready now to go back in?"

"Mhm"

"Really Atlanta she will be fine. Everything will go alright before you know it. You watch."

"Mhm. Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, you'd bet…"

The doors opened and in walked two defeated warriors cuddled to each other. A strong, vibrant man had his arms wrapped around his companion as she buried her head in his muscular chest as she gripped his shirt with her free hand.

"…on… it? Theresa?" Archie said as he looked from the sulky form of his crush to the supposedly living dead sitting upright. "How long were we gone?"

"T… T… T…" Sutured un easily , different emotions swimming inside her. Relief, joy, tearful, anger, hatred, shock. It was as if an emotional rollercoaster were doing loops in her mind.

"Hey Lanta, how's it going?" Theresa said with a smile as Atlanta broke free and ran to engage in a long hug with her best friend.

"All in a days work" Archie said as he stretched his arms, trying to hide the disappointment. "I knew all those years at the gym would pay off"

"weakling" Herry smirked as he patted Archie on the back, very harshly, almost knocking Archie over.

Archie grimaced before crossing his arms with a snort. "Sup" he said to Theresa as he "tried" to act cool, as if nothing at all bothered him in the world. But that was not the cse only few minutes before.

"Oh nothing much, macho man, just dying and waking up, the normal stuff" she said with a laugh. "Miss me?"

"Ah… no… I mean… yea… I mean, I knew you were coming round" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh sure" she said back while she ginned. "I might have been out for a few moments, but I'm not deaf."

"So I've come to realize" Archie said as he sulked off, giving up on his macho man quest.

"Oh Risa, I missed you so much! I would have died without you" Atlanta said as she recovered from her hug. "The only girl and 5 boys? Not very good combination. I went crazy and…"

"And I think she needs rest Lanta" Archie said as he dragged her off, winking at Theresa.

"Oh, oh right." Atlanta said as she allowed her to be driven away by the one she loved, his tight, muscular arms wrapped around her, securing her and guaranteeing protection and warmth.

"We are so glad your back" Jay said as he rubbed his shoes to the ground awkwardly and looked at his feet.

Theresa smiled.

"Now about your hair…" Neil said as he put his hands on his head as if in deep thought.

There were some things you missed about home. This was not one of them.


	20. 19 Home sweet home

Hey everyone, im back! yay!

This was a sort of rushed chapter that I thought about last night, and decided it would be good to update before I leave for america in a few days from now. So... here is the long waited chapter 19!! yay!I've been really llazy latley. This week my school closed due to... drddrddrdrd swine flu! yay! not.. anyway and I still hadnt updated!! so lazy :( Thats another thing I want to bring up... swine flu. Boo. My heart goes out to all those infect and hope on a quick recovery. :DThanks for all the reviews from my adorable fans!! You guys rock (yn) keep up the good reviews!!!  
I gotta hit the road now, ill see all my waiting fans when I get back in 5 weeks time!!!! yayayayayay!!  
BYE!!!!! :')

Goddess95 :)

PS: please excuse this chapter, it was rushed. very rushed.  
PPS: ILL MISS YOU GUYS

* * *

CHAPTER 19 *HOME SWEET HOME*

"YES!" Herry shouted as he leaned back on his chair with his hands in the air. He hummed a sort of victory song to himself as he bopped his head to and fro.

"Uh…" Neil murmured as he squished his nose and eyed Herry.

"No… see? I spelt 'yes'!" Herry yelled as he pointed the three letters on the board clearly to the obnoxious blonde next to him.

"Well done Herry, you proved you can spell! Here's an academic award" He said as he stuck his hand out like he was hosting the latest Grammy awards. Herry eyed his hand suspiciously, and with a big toothy grin he shook his hand uncontrollably. Neil opened his eyes and rebounded his hand as he took out his hand wash and rubbed his hands together.

"Come on guys shush! I need to concentrate" Archie said as he knelt his head in his hands on the table. He moved many tiles of letters around on his stand, but the adjitation in his eyes showed he could not think of any word to make of his letters.

"Ok… done" He said as he leant back on his chair like nothing in the world worried him.

"brang?" Herry said as he scratched his head.

"Brang isn't a word Doofus" Neil said in a five year old tone. He shook his head as he planted a smirk on his face.

"Yes it is!" Archie said as he sat up properly as he pointed to the word 'brang' on the Scrabble board in front of him. "I 'brang' a hammer to throw on Neil's head"

"I believe the word is 'I 'brought' a hammer to throw on Neil's hea… hey no fair!" Neil screeched. "Why do I have to be hit on the head all the time?"

"Coz' your lucky" Archie said as he leaned in close and smiled. "I'm positive I read something with the word brang in it"

"Was that in the Incorrect Grammar Book For Dummies, A.K.A Archie's dictionary?" Neil said in a high pitch tone as he waved his hands around Archie sarcastically.

"No!" Archie said in disgust. "There is such thing as brang!"

"Look it up, book worm, there is no such thing as brang!"

"There is so!"  
"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"How would you know anyway Blondie?" Archie said quickly.

"Ugh, how rude! Fine, lets ask someone NOT blonde then. Herry…" Neil swerved around to find Herry, but found no one there but many bread crumbs leading to the kitchen.

"Never mind… umm… Atlanta!" Neil said as he tried to find someone close. Atlanta looked up from her book about sports as she walked towards the table.

"What Neil? I swear if this about my wrinkles well then you can go…" Atlanta said as she leant on the table with one hand, and with the other she pointed at Neil.

"Is there such thing as brang?" Neil said as he totally ignored Atlanta's threat as if it weren't said.

"No, it's brought" Atlanta said suspiciously. "Why?"

"AHA! IN YOUR FACE DISGRACE DOOFUS" Neil said as he stood from his seat and danced around Archie's chair like a 3 year old playing ring around the rosy. Archie sat in his chair as he mimicked Neil and slouched in his chair defeated. He wasn't going to argue with her. It would end up like any other quarrel, best of 10 at Halo.

"Are you guys playing scrabble?" Atlanta said as she put her book down. "Can I play?"

"Sure, you can team up with Archie" Neil said as he smirked at Archie. "he needs the help. He doesn't know brought from brang"  
Archie sat horrified in his seat. A team? With her? He didn't know how well they'd work on a team. They would have a separate competition about what word to do. "

"What? Why…" he protested, but as he looked at the anger building on Atlanta's face, he quickly changed his mind. "… why yes what a marvelous idea"

"Ok I'll be just a sec" Atlanta said as she picked up her book.

"Um… yeah… ok. I'll wait for you… I mean…hurry back… I mean… take your time… I mean…" Archie stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Oh damn it'

"I'm just gonna…" Atlanta said awkwardly as she left for her room.

Neil grabbed a few of his letters and placed them on the board quickly, not taking the evil smile from his face. He sat back when he finished proudly as he waited for Archie's attention to be drawn to the playing board.

Archie looked down to the board, horrified of what he read. There on the board ere the four letters, "L, O, V, E". He turned to Neil who had a playful yet evil smile. His lips were in a pout as to impose the act of a 'kiss'.

"Hey! That's not… I'm not…"

"Well it's a word isn't it? Would you like a sentence? Archie…"

"Neil stop"

"…Is in 'love…"

"Neil!"

"…With Atlanta."

"That's it!" He yelled as he tipped the board off the table, the scrabble pieces flying in every direction. It's a stupid game anyway" he said as he crossed his arms and slouched in his chair.

"HOW RUDE! You just can't take the heat" Neil said as he pouted and crossed his arms, mocking Archie.

"What you guys playing…" Theresa said, startled by the noise and the pieces on the ground. "I'm not going to ask…"

"Well, we were playing Scrabble, until Mr. Anger management problems turned it into Flip the board" Neil said sarcastically as he turned towards Archie.

"Oh right" Theresa said with a smile. She knew Archie had a reason for tipping the board, and she had her suspicions of what they were. She flicked her orange radiant hair behind her as she leant against the wall.

"My god what's that smell!" Archie said as he pinched his nose in disgust. "You smell like… like Neil!"

"That's exactly what I smell like. Why don't you ask Mr. Hair scientist over here" She said as she pointed towards the Blonde that was engrossed in his mirror.

"Hey, it's not my fault you needed extra powerful conditioner to get rid of all your knots in your hair!" he said as he folded a hair behind his ear.

"For the one hundredth time they are curls!" She moaned as she waved her hands in exaggeration.

"Well I don't like them!" Neil said as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Well I have to admit, it does feel silky smooth" Theresa said as she ran her fingers through her light orange hair.

"Never underestimate the power of Pantene!" He said as he held his hand up like a super hero.

"My god you'd need three hundred steam engines of perfume to get rid of that smell" Archie said, still pinching his nose and burring his head inside his jumper.

"That means it worked" Neil said as he clasped his hands together.

"Bloody oaf"

"Hey does anyone know where Odie is?" Jay said as he peeked around the corner, his smooth chocolate hair fell to one side.

"Odie?" Theresa asked as she put her hand to her chin in thought. "no…"

"Nup. Why?" Archie said as he un pinched his nose and wriggled it from a blocked position.

"I have something to ask him about" Jay said as he picked a scrabble piece off the floor.

"Don't ask man" Archie said.

"Check his room. I really don't know why he coops himself in there. The closed off space and all the electronics keep the room closed up and produce moisture and boofs his hair… hey what are you doing" Neil rambled on as he waved his hand to and fro, until he noticed Archie picking up various letters from the floor and making two lines of letters.

"Making a word"

"I thought we weren't playing… Hey!" he cried as he read the lines of letters now facing him. "I am not a 'control freak'!"

"Want to make a bet?" Archie giggled through breaks of laughs.

"Your right Scrabble _Is_ so stupid" Neil said as he folded his arms and knocked the letters off the table again.

"Oh really? You just can't take the heat" Archie said as he jumped from his chair and lent in close to Neil.

"N.. no… Scrabble is soo yesterday… I'm… I'm.. more of a… uh… Trivia Pursuit guy"

"Oh really… name one president of the USA"

"Um… George?"

"Full name"

"George… Tree?"

"No! George bush Doofus!"

"I knew it had something to do with plants!"

"I'll give you that. Mr. Anger management problems has just beat Mr. Control freak. How about that. You just can't take the heat"

"Hey… what happened to Scrabble…" Herry said as he swallowed half the roll, jam packed with lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese and salami, that was in his hands.

"You don't want to know. So what were you going to ask Odie Jay? Jay?" Theresa said as she turned to talk to Jay, who not surprisingly was not there. As she searched for him, she peeked through the hallway and saw Odie's door wide open.

She walked down the hall and stopped at Odie's door and heard to familiar voices chatting inside. She held her hand to the door ready to knock when she picked up on what the boys were saying. She stopped and pushed her ear towards the door.

"So… what's Cronus doing with this map?"

"Well, my guess is it's something important, something… like Cronus would look for. But what?"

"Well, have you found out anything?"

"Well, on my lap top, I can't find anything on these land marks. But…"

" But what?"

"Does that look to you like a crystal cave?"

Theresa gasped as the flash back of the cave flooded her mind; the cave coated with crystals along the walls. And the statue… the woman with the crystal… was this why she had dreamt of that place? Was this relevant to Cronus' plans? Was he after the crystal? She didn't know. Cold chills ran down her back, and her safe feeling was erased from her body. Confusion, fear, anger, every feeling circled through her stomach. But curiosity over took her.

"Hm…"

"But come on crystals? They are just things from fairy tale stories. They aren't real"

"When I was little I didn't know that Cronus from all the Greek Mythology books was locked in a cell awaiting to destroy the earth. Did you?"

"I guess not…"

"Hmm… still… I'm not sure. Well come on. We better eat something"

"Wow the first time you've ever put human needs before Cronus. It's like a baby speaking his first words."

"Funny. Things have changed now. I've realized that my friends come before Cronus. It's just…"

"We know Jay, and we appreciate now. Now I don't know about you but I am starving. Let's see what Herry's left us to eat"

Theresa heard footsteps approach the door as she hid in the next room silently.

"I heard the guys were thinking of playing Scrabble tonight"

"I don't know about that Odie…"

Once she was certain the coast was clear, s he tiptoed out and into Odie's room silently. She walked silently through the darkness towards the desk at the back. She saw a map sprawled out across it with sticky notes full of scribbled notes stuck around it. Hey emerald eyes scanned the paper until she found it. There in the middle was a cave with ancient inscription underneath. Inside the small cave were like little crystals, surrounding on big one on top of the cave. Underneath the big crystal, though, were two hands. As she skimmed her hand over the cave, pictures and flash backs of her dream came to her mind painfully. A whisper echoed through her head and rang in her ears, a familiar whisper.

_Theresa_

It was the whispers from her dreams, of the woman in the crystal cave. What did this mean? What was this cave? What were the other pictures? She didn't know. All she knew was this cave from her dream had walked into reality, and was somewhat vital to Cronus' plans. She knew this cave brought no good to the world, but they must prevent it from being in the wrong hands; Cronus.


End file.
